The Queen of the Sanctuary
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: This is about Little Rose's reign as queen of the sanctuary. She has to juggle her duties as queen, and her duties as a mother to two cubs. Luckily, she has her big half-brother, Nuka, her mate, Dogo, and the rest of her pride for help. Plus, she has the wisdom of her father, the former king of the sanctuary: Scar. Rating may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I slowly awakened from deep sleep into the real world. Cracking open my emerald green eyes, inherited from my father, I saw through the branches of the bush shielding the royal family cave that the sky was just beginning to turn pink. _Early morning._I thought to myself, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I remembered how when I was a cub, I often bothered my father, Scar, awake early in the mornings. I was always impatient when he would rather sleep until the sun no longer touched the horizon.

I turned to see my mate, a red lion named Dogo, sleeping next to me. I smiled and nuzzled his rusty red fur lovingly. Then I stood and stretched, yawning without a sound. I was born mute; unable to speak, growl, or roar. My father-in-law—though I shudder to call him that—Devil, often scoffed at me becoming a good queen with my lack of communication. Well, even if he isn't alive to see it, I proved him wrong.

I stepped outside, feeling the warmth of the early morning. Sighing, I licked my paw and began washing my face. My paw ran over the three scratch scars running down across my eye. I remembered as a cub, after getting the scars from a vulture—it was my fault, really, as I was wandering around after dark—I felt ashamed of them. The one and only good thing about them to me was that they made me look like my father. But now that I'm older, I realize scars tell stories, and show you aren't afraid of getting hurt in a battle. So I now wear them with pride.

As I was finished washing myself, and the sun began to rise higher into the sky, a cream lioness with blue eyes, Mildred came trotting up. She was a kind lioness, although she had a bad reputation of having a big mouth.

"Good morning, your majesty." Mildred said, bowing at the head to me.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. Mildred soon realized her mistake. "Excuse me, good morning, Little Rose." She chuckled softly. "You know, your mother never liked being called 'your majesty' either. She said it was too regal or informal or something."

I nodded, smiling admiringly in the memory of my late mother, Rose. She was a black lioness with aquamarine eyes, and was the love of my father's life. She had been the first one he met since coming to the sanctuary over three years ago. Mother was well-loved by everyone; with Devil, it had been an obsession. He had been angry she had chosen Daddy over him, and in his anger, had pushed her into the Rock Pit, resulting in her death. It had taken two years for us to find out.

Well, Devil was dead now. I had pushed him—accidentally, mind you; I'm not a murderer—into the river. He hit his head on the bottom of the river and drowned. Actually, we could only presume he hit his head, as I had only seen blood in the river, and his body did not rise.

Mother had indeed never liked being called 'your majesty'. The most she could tolerate was 'my queen' or her given name. Daddy hadn't cared either way. I, like Mother, preferred 'my queen' or my given name.

"Is Dogo awake?" Mildred asked. "Or your father?"

I shook my head, then shrugged; I didn't know about whether Daddy was awake or not. After Dogo and I became king and queen, and mates, Daddy had moved out of the cave, preferring to sleep under an old tree. We tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't want to intrude on us, and after Mother died and I grew up, he preferred to sleep alone. We could say nothing to convince him otherwise, so we left the matter alone.

"Well, should Kenya organize a hunting party?" Mildred asked.

Kenya was a brown lioness with deep green eyes, darker than mine and Daddy's, and had a fluff of fur on her forehead. She had been one of Mother's best friends, and one of my aunts. She was the best hunter, and so was made lead huntress. She thought I should have been lead huntress, as I was queen. Even though I liked hunting, I felt I had enough responsibilities as queen, and so let Aunt Kenya take over. Sunita was second lead huntress, as she loved hunting.

I nodded, as the meat was getting low, and the large pride would need breakfast. After that, there would only be scraps of meat; not enough for dinner tonight.

Mildred nodded in response, then asked, "Will you be joining us?"

Thinking about it, I shook my head. I didn't really feel like it today.

Although I am sure she was wondering why I wouldn't be joining them, Mildred nodded anyway, and left to alert Kenya.

I heard a noise behind me. Flicking my ear back and turning my head, I saw Dogo come out, tossing his head back to move his mane from his eyes. I smiled at him [Good morning.]

"Good morning, Little Rose." He said, nuzzling me. "I saw you refuse the hunt today. Why aren't you hunting?"

I just shrugged, glancing at him. "Do you feel sick?" He asked concerned.

I shrugged again, and then laid a paw on my stomach. "Hmm. Maybe you should visit Matilda." Dogo suggested.

Matilda was Mildred's identical twin; the only different thing about her was that she had brown eyes. She also didn't talk as much as Big Mouth Mildred did. Our late sha-lioness, Minerva, had tutored Matilda into her position before dying. I had found her dead in her cave as a cub. Because she cared for each of the pride as if they were her cubs, and was like a grandmother to us cubs, especially after Mother died, I was understandably upset. But Matilda was a good sha-lioness anyway.

I nodded in agreement, and then licked his cheek. I stood up, stretched, and began walking to Matilda's cave. As I walked on, I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked to see Zoe, my majordomo. She was a purple hornbill; her father, Zazu, was majordomo in the Pride Lands, which is Daddy's original home. She was nice, but tended to get flustered when she was nervous.

A white lioness with red eyes and a fluff of fur on her forehead joined us. She was one of my good friends, Adui. She had a reputation for staring off into space and talking softly. She also couldn't see very well; she said the further away something was, the blurrier it was. Things closer to her were clearer to see. She also had some sort of connection to me; if I "said" something in my mind, she would be able to hear it. Therefore, my thoughts could be translated to the other lions. She couldn't talk back in her mind to me, but that was fine.

"Good morning, Little Rose." Zoe greeted, grooming behind my ear. I smiled in response. "Why are you heading for Matilda's cave?"

"Are you ill?" Adui asked.

I explained my situation to Adui. Before she could say anything, Matilda saw us, and came out of her cave. "Good morning, my queen." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"She says her stomach feels bloated and tender." The white lioness explained, not meeting Matilda's eye; rather, she was staring ahead, as if staring right through her.

Zoe flew up and hovered in midair, looking very flustered. "D-does that mean she is sick?" She exclaimed. "Oh dear, oh dear!"

"Calm down, Zoe." Matilda said. "It doesn't sound serious."

Realizing her mistake, Zoe settled on the ground, looking very embarrassed. "However, I would still like to check Little Rose over to see what the problem is. Little Rose, lay on your back, please."

I lay on my back, allowing Matilda to palpitate my stomach with her paws. She just stared at my stomach with a raised eyebrow, humming every now and again. Finally, she stopped. "Alright, you may get up now." She said.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Zoe asked as I sat up.

"Nothing in a bad way," Matilda smiled. "But if my calculations are correct, Little Rose is pregnant."

Zoe's and my eyes all widened; Adui seemed surprised as well, although she didn't show it. "Pregnant?" Zoe exclaimed, flying onto my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Matilda nodded. "Congratulations, my queen."

I simply nodded; I was still shocked. Pregnant? I was barely queen! What would Daddy say? He was already protective of me, what with me being born after Mother lost a cub before it was born, and she had died when I was a cub. He even tried to keep Dogo and me apart. Only the Kings and Queens of the Past know how he would react to this.

Adui, seeming to notice my distress, laid a paw on mine, smiling in comfort. This calmed me slightly. "How about you tell Dogo before you tell Scar?" She suggested lightly. "That way, you don't have two shocked males at once."

I nodded; that seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Later that day, once everyone was up and about, I managed to get Dogo and me alone in the Rose Field. Daddy told me this was a special place: it was where Mother got her name, and where they realized they had been in love with each other. It was also the place I realized I was falling in love with Dogo; I think it was the same with Dogo falling in love with me.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Dogo asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Since I couldn't very well tell him, I did the best thing I could think of: I pulled his paw, with mine, to my stomach; then I smiled at him.

He seemed to understand. "You're pregnant?" He guessed.

I nodded, nuzzling his red mane. He nuzzled me back, licking my forehead. "Oh, Little Rose, I'm so happy!" He exclaimed.

I found without the nervousness, I was happy too.

But now we had to do something that may be dangerous: tell Daddy.

* * *

**A/N This story will be told in Little Rose's POV unless there is a POV change; I will make note of it in the story.**

**The story takes place a few months after KotS left off.**

**I researched about Luna Lovegood, whom I based Adui off of, so I could get her character better. Also, I had been adding voice actors to my characters. I put down Evanna Lynch, who played Luna in the Harry Potter movies, as Adui's voice actress. So if you've seen the HP movies with Luna, you can imagine Adui's voice easier.**

**Speaking of voice actors, if there's one who you think would fit my characters (not canon ones like Scar or Nuka though; they already have voice actors ;)) let me know. I've already got Evanna Lynch as Adui, Jeanette McCurdy as Zoe, Jane Lynch as Minerva, Jason Isaacs as Mzungu, and Alan Rickman as Duma. I may have others that I forgot though; just look in the descriptions of their references in my DeviantART account.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**kate: Glad to see you again :)**

**Silvine Graycine: Thanks a lot :D Well, anonymous or not, I like all my reviews (as long as they don't flame or insult me XD)**

**Reldor: Well remember that Scar tends to be overprotective of his daughter; remember the situation with her and Dogo?**

**kellemarine: Thanks :D He's growing old, and prefers to be on his own.**

**Xx Rebel Writer xX: Thanks :) I liked him as Snape and Absolem the Caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland 2010.**

**DA: Thank you :) Sometimes I go back on my word XD**

**You'll see ;) As for the second question, as far as I know, she won't see them. Sometimes I come up with things as I go, so I may come up with something. But as far as I know, she won't see them.**

**I'll try :) Thanks again :D**

* * *

We found Daddy talking with Kafil, my uncle, his former majordomo, and his closest friend, and Kenya. Kafil was a brown lion with a dark brown mane, and orange eyes. He was Kenya's younger brother, mate to a golden lioness named Savannah, and father to twin cubs, Binti and Bora.

Daddy was a brownish-orange lion with a black mane and nose, green eyes, and a scar down across his left eye. He also had a bite in his ear from the last fight between him and Devil, and his mane was beginning to silver. He was growing old.

"Little Rose," His eyes shone as he stood and greeted me with a nuzzle. I nuzzled him back. "And Dogo, Adui and Zoe. Good afternoon, both of you."

"Hello, Little Rose, Dogo, Adui, and Zoe," Kafil smiled. "To what pleasure to we owe to this meeting?"

"We need to tell you all something." Dogo said. This made my stomach nauseous; whether it was my nervousness, or me being pregnant, I wasn't sure. Maybe both?

"What is it?" Kenya asked in her tomboyish voice.

Taking a deep breath, Dogo said slowly, "Matilda told us that Little Rose is pregnant."

In the next five seconds, there was only shocked silence. Kenya and Kafil looked shocked and happy at the same time. I glanced nervously at Daddy. His shocked face slowly melted to one of fury; that fury was directed at Dogo. [Uh, oh.]

Sensing Daddy's anger, Dogo backed a few steps away nervously. Kenya shot Daddy a glare; she hadn't entirely forgiven him for thinking of Dogo as a copy of his father.

Before Daddy could do anything drastic, Adui spoke up, "Wait, Scar, before you kill Dogo," Kenya and I shot her incredulous looks, but she continued ad though we weren't there, "Little Rose wants to say something. They come from her mind, not my lips."

Nodding in thanks, I faced Daddy; our emerald green eyes locked, his staring sternly into mine. Adui translated, [Daddy, I'm an adult. I'm your queen; I know you're my father, but I can make my own decisions. I want to raise my own cubs with Dogo; I want them to be king or queen. Please...just let me grow up.]

"I agree, Scar," Kenya spoke up. "Little Rose _is_ and adult _and_ queen. If that isn't adult enough, I don't know what is."

"I second that." Kafil nodded. "You need to let her grow up eventually."

Zoe nodded from my shoulder. "You'll have grandcubs as well. Which is, if you don't mind me saying, is more than what I can say for Mufasa; he never got to meet Kopa or Kiara."

Daddy's stern look softened until he nuzzled the back of my neck with his cheek. I nuzzled him back, smiling. "Alright, I suppose I can't keep a hold on you forever. Or very well kill Dogo; that would be history repeating itself somewhat." He stepped back, tears in his eyes. "My little girl is all grown up."

"It's bound to happen, old friend." Kafil smiled. "I know; I have two little girls grown up. And with mates as well."

Binti and Bora had identical dirty yellow pelts, brown tail tufts, and pink noses. However, Binti had blue eyes, and Bora had orange, plus a rip in her left ear from a dare Binti made her do. Binti's mate was an orange lion with a black and brown mane, and a blind right eye named Malka. He had lived in the Pride Lands until Daddy banished him; an act he now regrets. It took surviving the Deadly Fever, a fever that killed my grandmother, to get Malka to forgive Daddy and realize he had truly changed. Bora's mate was my half-brother, Nuka. He had a reddish-brown pelt, black mane, red eyes, and limped on his left hind leg. He was kinda crazy and jumpy, but I loved him all the same.

"We need to tell the rest of the pride, Sire." Zoe said, fluttering onto Dogo's shoulder. "Shall I call a meeting at Tall Rock?"

"Yes, please do," Dogo nodded.

Bowing, she took to the skies and circled around the camp. "Meeting at Tall Rock! Please gather at Tall Rock for a meeting!"

All of the lions stopped what they were doing and gathered to Tall Rock, a tall rock in the middle of the camp with a flat top. The king or queen usually made their announcements on that rock, and presented royal cubs; I was the first one, although I barely remember it.

As Dogo and I stood on Tall Rock, I spotted my brother and sister-in-law standing side by side; next to them were Binti and Malka. Daddy joined them. Nearby were Kafil, Savannah and Kevin. Elsewhere, I saw Mildred and Matilda. Next to them were Isaac—a blue-eyed cream lion with a black mane and tail; he cubsat me, Dogo, Binti, and Bora when we were cubs, and he taught his best tricks to the twins—and his cousin, Sunita. She was light cream with brown eyes, brown eyes and tail tuft, and a unique curl on her head. I had been noticing that she looked as though she was getting bigger in the stomach. When asked, she nervously said she must have been gaining weight, and would change the subject.

"My friends, I have an announcement," Dogo said, looking every bit the royal lion he was. "This morning, our queen, Rosebud, found out something good. She is pregnant, and is carrying our future king or queen." He nuzzled me as the pride cheered and roared their happiness. I nuzzled him back, brushing the tip of my tail against my stomach. Suddenly, I was excited to have cubs.

* * *

**A/N Like I said, since Scar tends to be overprotective of Little Rose; that's why he wasn't especially happy his little girl was pregnant. Plus, he still has a bit of a grudge against Dogo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**kate: Aw, thanks :3**

**Queen Simba94: XD I'm glad.**

**Xx Rebel Writer xX: I like Johnny Depp too; I like him as Jack Sparrow, Mad Hatter, and Rango.**

**DA: Yeah, he does. Thank you :)**

* * *

The next day, the excitement of my pregnancy had dwindled down a little. Everyone was congratulating me; Nuka was especially excited he'd be an uncle. He sometimes joked he hoped he was a better uncle to my cub/cubs than Daddy was to my cousin, Simba. But he was only joking, and promised to be a good uncle. I had no doubts that he wouldn't be.

As I finished eating, I noticed Sunita sneaking off somewhere. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. Plus, she hadn't been hunting as much; which was strange, as she loved hunting. Something fishy was going on.

Once I was done, I snuck off after her. My senses of smell and hearing were heightened in exchange for my lack of voice, so it didn't take long to locate her.

To my surprise, she was crouched down in the grass, groaning and panting. Every now and then, she looked as though she was straining.

It was then I remembered the talk Kenya and Savannah gave me about birthing cubs; how it felt like making dirt. Plus, Sunita had been looking fatter. Putting two and two together, I realized Sunita must be pregnant, and is in labor with her cub.

I stepped back to leave and give her some privacy, but I accidentally stepped on some dry grass, making noise. Sunita's head popped up, meeting my eyes. Smiling nervously, I continued to back away. "L-Little Rose!" She exclaimed. "P-p-please d-don't leave me!"

I was wondering if I should go anyway for help, but Sunita really didn't want to be alone. So I sat beside her, hoping I didn't make a mistake.

Sunita continued to groan and push. This went on for about half an hour. Finally, with a roar, a silver cub fell to the ground. She bent down and chewed through the cord connecting it to her. Then she lay down, pulled the cub to her chest, and began to clean it.

I stared at the cub. It had a silver pelt with an off-white muzzle, eyelids, and ear linings, and a dark brown tail tip. When I looked at Sunita, she nodded, "She's Kaka's cub."

I shivered at the memory of the silver lion. He was Adui's older brother. He came to the pride with her and their late mother, Adhra. He was in love with me; to the point that it was like Devil's obsession with Mother. Adui made him leave, so we never heard from again. I never knew Sunita liked him.

I looked up to see Dogo and Daddy coming. They must have heard Sunita roar. I began to feel nervous; Daddy hadn't mind Kaka—despite looking like his father, Mzungu, who had caused Mother to lose her first cub in miscarriage—but the last time Dogo saw him, they had been fighting over me, and each got scars. Kaka had one across his right eye, and three across his snout; Dogo had one on the right side of his face, similar to Devil's—which he got from Daddy after insulting me.

Dogo and Daddy's eyes widened at the scene. Dogo's eyes seemed to be on the cub. "How did this happen?" He asked firmly, yet gently.

"When Kaka came to the pride, I thought he was a handsome cub." Sunita started. "As he grew older, I fell in love. But I knew he loved Little Rose. I tried to convince him Little Rose wasn't the one for him, but he wouldn't have it. When Little Rose left Kaka on that walk for Dogo, I found him upset. I comforted him…it was days later I realized I was pregnant. Before I could tell him, he left."

Dogo felt uncomfortable. "Sunita…Kaka left because Adui said he was turning into my father; he was obsessing over a lioness who loved someone else. He left for his own good. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I miss him, but at least I know he's safe." Tears began to run down her cheeks. I laid a paw on hers and nudged her cheek in comfort. She smiled, but then grew frightened. "Please don't kill her! She's my baby, and I love her!"

I glared at Daddy, remembering how he didn't approve of any cubs other than his when he ruled the Pride Lands. However, he said sternly, "You both know I wouldn't kill a cub; I banished two, but I didn't lay a paw on them. And I won't soil that record. But it is not my choice of whether you may keep the cub or not; it is Dogo's."

Dogo stared down at the cub until he said, "Scar's law was that lionesses outside of royalty could have one or two cubs; Little Rose and I changed it to one litter per non-royal lioness. Our cubs will need some friends outside the family. You may keep her, Sunita."

"Oh, thank you, Sire!" She exclaimed, hugging her cub. "Thank you so much."

I smiled at Dogo in thanks. "Well, Sunita," Scar said. "All cubs need names. What will you call her?"

She thought on it until deciding, "Zahra."

"That's a beautiful name." Dogo nodded. "Shall we take her home?"

Standing shakily, Sunita lifted Zahra by her scruff in her teeth, and Dogo and I led them back to camp. I should have realized Sunita was pregnant; I guess I just need to learn how to see these things if I am to be queen.

* * *

**A/N I decided to just name Sunita's cub myself. Her name is Zahra; it means "daughter" in Arabic and Iranian (according to Behind the Name at least)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**kate: Thank you :)**

**Reldor: I like making unexpected things happen XD He wasn't really that crazy; he just liked Little Rose a lot, and didn't want her to be with anyone else. He was sane enough to realize how he was making history repeat itself, and was able to get away before he got too much like Devil.**

**I can safely say she won't; she'll take more after her mother than anything.**

* * *

When we got back to camp, everyone wanted to see the new baby. Matilda was stern about Sunita not telling anyone she was pregnant, but relaxed when she met her grandcub. She and Mildred promised to help with Zahra, as she was Sunita's first cub. They told me I could help too, as it would teach me about taking cubs. I nodded, agreeing.

Sunita later introduced Zahra to her cousin-once-removed, Isaac. Isaac adored Zahra, and had fun letting her crawl around on his snout and paws before she collapsed tired against his mane. He brought her to Sunita to eat; once she had her fill of milk she fell asleep.

"Your parents probably had it lucky, Little Rose," Sunita remarked. "After all, Mother and Aunt Mildred told me cubs are always squealing about something. You, on the other paw, were quiet."

I chuckled silently, nodding. Yes, Daddy often said I was quite the quiet cub. "Yeah, but she could move around just as well." Isaac pointed out. "So if she needed food or wanted attention, she'd crawl to her designation and bug her parents."

We all laughed.

A little more than a week later, Zahra opened her eyes. They were blue like Kaka's, strengthening the fact that he was her father. Zahra could also walk, but could only squeak in dialogue. Sunita had been correct about her squealing. She often complained about being kept up all night feeding and nuzzling her cub. She couldn't wait until the day Zahra wasn't so dependent on her.

Zahra turned out to be as shy as her mother; the only lions she wasn't shy around were Sunita, Mildred, Matilda, Isaac, and me. She had also inherited her mother's unique hair curl on her head as well. She loved chasing after moving lions' tails, so it was apparent that she wanted to be a little huntress like her mother.

Isaac loved playing with Zahra, and vice versa. He patiently let her chase his tail, and let her climb onto him and burrow into his black mane. He loved volunteering to cubsit her when Sunita wanted some time on her own, and when I was too busy. I would often smile and think our pride was the perfect example of a family; maybe even better than at Pride Rock.

* * *

Third Person POV

Adui sat by the pond, not drinking from it; she only stared at her fuzzy reflection, looking at her red eyes and white fur. Although her mother had red eyes, it was because she was an albino, and was blind; Adui could see, albeit objects far away were blurry, and her eyes were red. She often speculated her red eyes came from someone in her family line, excluding her mother.

She heard someone come up behind her. "Hello, Adui." Isaac said.

"Hello." She greeted, not turning away from the water. "Is Zahra being watched?"

"Yes, Matilda is keeping an eye on her. Sunita is hunting."

"And Little Rose?"

"She joined in. I have a feeling as the months go by, the hunting party will see less and less of her, what with her being pregnant."

"Yes, like Sunita."

Isaac sat down beside the white lioness. "I still don't know how we never realized Sunita was pregnant. The facts were right in front of us."

"Sometimes we see things others can't, and other times, others see things we can't. And still yet, everyone doesn't see some things. It is only a matter of looking hard enough."

To any other lion—especially a stranger, or a particularly nasty lion—this would seem like nonsense talk. To Isaac, however, it made sense. And Adui's dialogue, how she spoke softly and slowly, it was soothing to Isaac as well.

"How much can you see?" He asked, immediately realizing this was an offensive question.

Adui either didn't realize it was offensive, or she didn't think it at all. "I can see as much as any other lion; things far away, like those trees in the distance, just get blurry. They look like blurs of color."

"Like when someone's eyes are crossed?"

"I suppose." Adui then changed the subject, finally looking at him. "I notice you are good with young cubs; especially Zahra."

"Well, when Little Rose and her friends were cubs, I was often the one cubsitting them. The first time I took Little Rose and Dogo from camp, they got away from me. I found them, but they ended up being chased by an old cheetah." He sighed bitterly. "I should have kept an eye on them."

"Did Scar forgive you?"

He gave her an odd look. "Yes,"

"Then you did all you could. Had you been expected to do better, he wouldn't have trusted you to cubsit them."

Isaac shrugged. "He _did_ say I was bound to make mistakes."

"There you go." Adui smiled.

"When I was younger, I loved playing tricks. I had quite the reputation for being a troublemaker. It puzzles me still why Scar trusted me with Little Rose. He knew me since I was a cub, and knew my reputation."

"You matured." Adui said simply. "You may still play a trick now and again, but you know better. Lions grow up and lose some of their bad streaks. Like Scar, for example. He thought females to be unfit heirs, wanted only sons, and ignored his one son because he didn't meet his expectations. Now he is different; he thinks females are just as good of heirs as males, he loves his daughter, and he reconciled with Nuka. As for your case, perhaps you showed gentleness and patience with cubs, and Scar decided you would be a good cubsitter."

As Adui's words sunk in, Isaac realized she was right. He smiled at her, watching as she smiled back.

"And speaking of reputation, I had quite that in my old pride." She looked straight ahead, eyes looking distant. "I only made eye contact with the one I was speaking to half the time, and when I spoke, I seemed far away. It looked as though I were speaking into space. And I spoke such 'nonsense', I was perceived as an air headed cub. Mother never thought that, and perhaps Kaka neither, but Father especially did; he never quite liked me, thinking I would be useless as a lioness with only 'half my sight'. And the rest of the pride never liked me either. Scar's pride was my first family where I had friends; friends who liked me, despite my flaws. They never thought I was an air headed cub who spoke into space."

Isaac felt bad for Adui. Even though she didn't show it, he could tell she was sad she didn't have any friends in her old pride; not even her own father liked her. He laid a paw on hers. "I never thought of you that way." He said. "Granted, you seemed a little unusual, but that's what I like about you. And the way you speak…how you speak softly and slowly…it's quite soothing to hear you talk."

Adui slowly smiled at Isaac. "Thank you." She said. "And though you _did_ pass off as a mischievous lion, I knew there was something more to you than meets the eye. And I was right."

Isaac smiled back at her. "Thank you." Very slowly, he nudged her cheek with his snout. She answered back by nuzzling his neck. He nuzzled her back, licking her head.

* * *

I was very surprised when Adui came to me a month later, smiling. "I have excellent news, Little Rose," She said. "I'm going to have a cub."

My eyes widened in shock. "And it's Isaac's." She continued as if sensing my hidden question. "We talked a month ago, and we realized we had a lot in common, and we liked each other."

I smiled and nuzzled my best friend, silently giving my congratulations. Isaac came over, grinning widely. "So you heard the news?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "She gives her congratulations." Adui said.

"It's a shame Little Rose can't talk," Isaac remarked. "But it's good you can translate her thoughts into words. It makes everything easier."

I nodded in agreement; I was also happy my cub/cubs would have more friends to come.

* * *

**A/N When you think about it, Little Rose WAS very quiet as a cub; if she was hungry or wanted attention, she moved to where she needed to be, since she couldn't squeak her parents awake :3**

**You can see what Zahra looks like in a pic in my Lion King gallery on DeviantART; just as a warning, there will be other cubs as well.**

**I said on DA I'd explain my Adui/Isaac pairing. Despite being a trickster, Isaac is a sweet and gentle lion; not only with cubs, but with Adui as well. Now that I think about it, they look good together :3 Maybe I should do a pic of them someday...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**kate: She says thank you :)**

**Queen Simba94: Thanks :)**

**Mysterygirl145: Thank you very much :) I think the pairing is sweet too.**

**Xx Rebel Writer xX: It's not lame. If you wanna know lame, I still haven't seen the Princess and the Frog or Tangled yet ^^ If you want to watch Rango, it's on Netflix streaming.**

* * *

A month passed by. Zahra grew into a fine little cub and learned to speak. In a few weeks, she was talking as well as any cub. She was still shy, but once she got to know the rest of the pride, they were like family to her.

As I was nearing the final days of my pregnancy, Adui was growing quite a bit. In fact, she was a bit bigger than I was, raising the suspicion we were both carrying more than one cub. "The more cubs, the more work." She sighed. "But I'm sure it will be worth it."

I often agreed. As I lay around, feeling the cub/cubs kick and move around inside of me, I couldn't wait for them to be born.

As it turned out, I didn't need to wait much longer. In the evening, as everyone was retiring to their caves, I started feeling bad cramps. Seeing this and thinking it was time, Dogo ran to fetch Matilda. I paced around, panting and groaning silently. I felt pains going on and off constantly. Sometimes I stopped and rested before I had to walk around again. All this time, I was thinking, [Where is Dogo?]

Finally, he came running in with Matilda right behind; I could barely see Daddy and Nuka sitting outside the cave as well. I glared at Dogo, [What took you so long?]

"I'm sorry," He stammered, somehow translating my glare. "Matilda wasn't in there, and I had to go and find her."

Matilda didn't say anything. "How long has this been going on?"

"I left a few minutes ago," Dogo provided. "I don't know how long she's been having labor pains; maybe a few minutes before?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Matilda said to me, "From what Minerva had told me, your mother was in labor with you for a few hours." At my frightened expression, she quickly continued, "But all lionesses' births are different; yours may be shorter, yet it may be longer. We can only wait and see."

I groaned silently as I continue to pace the cave. [This was going to be a long night; I just know it.]

* * *

Actually, it wasn't as long as I thought. After just another hour, I felt something change inside of me. My eyes widened as I looked down at myself. "Is it coming?" Matilda asked.

I shrugged; I didn't really know. "When you feel the urge, push." Matilda said. "Don't think, just push."

Nodding, I crouched down and pushed hard, clenching my teeth. With my muteness, I didn't roar like Daddy said Mother had done when she was having me. But I did open my mouth like I was roaring though. And the only sounds coming from me were heavy pants.

As I continued to push, something fell from me with a small thump. Dogo chewed through something and pulled a wet, dark red cub towards him and began cleaning it. Our cub!

Dogo smiled up at me. "It's a girl."

I smiled tiredly, gazing at our little cub. She was rusty brownish-red with dark brown spots, dark cream toes, dark brown ear linings and tightly closed eyelids, fluffy ears, a dark red tail tip, a black Pridelander's nose, and a little dark cream diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. Our little daughter.

Then another pain rose. Groaning and panting, I hunched up. [Now what?] Eyes widening, I pushed again. In a few minutes, another cub fell to the ground. [Another cub?] I lay down, exhausted.

Dogo lifted our first cub into my arms, chewed away the cord connecting the second cub to me, and began to clean it. I instinctively began cleaning the female cub. It squirmed and huddled closer to my chest.

"Little Rose," I looked at Dogo; he was smiling. "It's a boy."

My eyes widened; we had a son! Looking at him, he had a light brown pelt that looked like it had a bit of red with darker brown spots. His snout, throat, chest, underbelly, toes, and ear linings were a dirtier cream than his sister's, his eyelids were light brown, his tail tuft was a very dark brown, and his nose was a pink Outlander's nose.

I smiled at Dogo as he cleaned our son. "Two healthy cubs," Matilda sighed. "You two will have your paws full."

"Well, we have the pride to help." Dogo said, setting our son next to my belly. His sister crawled over next to him, and they began to feed. Dogo turned to the entrance. "Scar, Nuka, you may come in now."

Daddy stepped in hurriedly; Nuka bounced in afterwards with a happy grin on his face. "I'm an uncle!" He was chanting under his breath. "I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle!" He stopped and grinned sheepishly when Daddy gave him a look.

Daddy smiled down at the cubs by my belly. "They're beautiful, Little Rose." He whispered, nuzzling me briefly. "Rose would be so proud of you."

I smiled back, nodding as I looked at my cubs. "They're so small," Nuka said, staring at the cubs. "Was I really that small as a cub?"

"Yes, although you were scrawny as well, due to being born during hard times." Daddy said. "Here, we have plenty of food and water, and the chance of a drought is very little, so these cubs will have a good life."

Bora, Adui, and Kenya came in. Kenya's eyes lit up at the sight of her grandcubs. "Oh, my stars! They're so beautiful and adorable! The red one looks like Dogo when _he_ was born!"

"Mom," Dogo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What are they?" Bora asked, referring to the genders.

"The brown one is a male, and the red is female." Matilda answered. "And very healthy ones, I might add."

"What are their names?" Kenya asked.

Through Adui, I answered, [The brown male will be Taka II, after his grandfather who found this place; he will be called Taka,] Daddy smiled with pride. [And the red will be named Uru II after her great-grandmother for the diamond mark on her forehead; she will be called Uru.]

"Taka II and Uru II," Dogo smiled. "They're great names." He nuzzled my face as Taka and Uru crawled into my arms, squeaking softly. "I love you."

I licked his snout. [I love you too.]

"There is something else that needs to be decided," Daddy said. "Who will be the heir?"

Dogo and I glanced at each other with uneasy glances. That was a difficult decision. If we didn't choose carefully, we may pick the wrong heir; even worse, the one we didn't choose will be jealous, and chaos would ensue. Maybe it wouldn't be as dramatic as that, but this was still a difficult decision.

"May I give a suggestion?" Nuka asked. I paid close attention; although he didn't look it in the past, Nuka had some of Daddy's cunning and intelligence, and since he lost interest in being king, he decided to become my adviser. When he wasn't jumping around acting goofy, he gave good advice.

"Why not wait until the cubs are older? One is sure to possess kingly or queenly qualities. Maybe one will want to rule the pride, and the other won't. If all else fails, they can both rule; like Dad said, Africa doesn't need another Scar."

I nodded in agreement, and then sent a message to Adui. "She says that is an excellent suggestion, Nuka." She said softly, not quite meeting his eye, as usual.

"So it is settled," Daddy said. "As soon as Taka and Uru open their eyes, they will be presented to the other animals. Then when the time is right, an heir, or two heirs, will be chosen."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Third Person POV

A week and a half later, the cubs opened their eyes. Taka had Rose's aquamarine eyes, but his had green dots sprinkled across. Uru's, on the other paw, were especially unique. Her left eye was emerald green, but her right eye was red like Dogo's. Scar said he had never seen a lion with bicolor eyes like Uru.

The cubs already had their set personalities as well. As soon as he opened his eyes, Taka was a mama's boy, always wanting to be near Little Rose. He also loved his grandfather, always crawling onto his paws when he visited or cubsat the cubs.

Uru, on the other paw, preferred to be with her father when he cubsat them. And she seemed to be the independent type. So Taka loved attention, and Uru didn't like it so much.

Some time before the cubs opened their eyes, Bora announced she would soon have a cub as well. Nuka was beside himself with glee, always jumping around with excitement until he exhausted himself. Little Rose was excited she would be an aunt, and Taka and Uru would soon have a cousin. Scar was pleased he would have another grandcub.

The day Taka and Uru had opened their eyes was the day they would be presented to the kingdom. Scar, as former king, stood on Tall Rock and roared loudly. The whole pride gathered by it. The other animals came too; zebras, wildebeests, gazelles, and giraffes came too. Several birds flew in and landed on the backs of some animals and in the trees.

As the animals gathered around, Scar looked up and saw a black lioness with glowing aquamarine eyes in the clouds, smiling down at him. Rose petals blew around him, making his black and silver mane flutter about. He closed his eyes and smiled, inhaling the sweet rosy scent. _Rose_. He whispered to himself.

_She lives in you,  
She lives in me.  
She watches over everything we see.  
_

The animals all bowed their heads at the former king.

_Into the waters,  
Into the truth  
In your reflection,  
She lives in you_

Zoe flew around the area as Little Rose and Dogo approached Tall Rock from behind. Little Rose was carrying Taka, while Dogo had Uru by the scruff. Scar turned and stepped off of Tall Rock, and nuzzled both Little Rose and Dogo briefly. He licked the cubs' foreheads and went to stand beside Nuka with the rest of the pride. Zoe landed on Scar's shoulder and bowed at the current king and queen of the sanctuary.

Little Rose and Dogo stepped onto Tall Rock and held their heads up, holding the cubs up for all to see. At once, all of the animals cheered. Lions roared, zebras whinnied, wildebeests honked and mooed, and different birds cried out; the zebras stamped their feet, and the gazelles reared onto their hind legs. From up in the clouds, Rose's spirit smiled down at her grandcubs; beams of light shone down at them. Taka grinned at all of the different animals; Uru only looked at them in confusion and curiosity.

_She lives in you,_

Rose petals continued to fly around. Little Rose smiled and closed her eyes as the petals blew around her, smelling the familiar scent of her mother

The petals blew through Dogo's red mane. He smiled, feeling the cool breeze flow around him, tossing his mane around.

Taka and Uru glanced at the petals, curiously. Uru pawed at the floating objects; Taka just watched them fly around.

_She lives in you,  
She lives in me.  
_

All of the animals, lions included, began to bow at the prince and princess.

_She watches over everything we see.  
Into the waters,  
Into the truth  
In your reflection,  
She lives in you_

* * *

**A/N I time-jumped, I know. But I wanted to introduce the cubs that started this sequel: Taka II and Uru II; they'll be called Taka and Uru respectively so their names won't be such a mouthful.**

**I have art references for them on DeviantART if anyone wants to see what they look like.**

**For their presentation, I decided to borrow "He Lives in You" from the Lion King 2. Since I used "Circle of Life" for Little Rose's presentation, I felt it was only fair I used TLK2's song for this sequel.**

**EDIT: I accidentally put Binti where Bora should be. Oops ^^; Nice catch, Mysterygirl145.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**kate: I'm glad :)**

**MysteryGirl145: I fixed that; thanks :)**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: Thank you :) I'm glad you like them.**

* * *

Some time passed by. Taka and Uru grew more and more each day. I think we named Taka well; he looks quite a bit like Daddy. Daddy often said Taka looked like him as a cub; Uru looked more like lionesses like Nala as a cub; Nala is my cousin, Simba's mate back at Pride Rock. According to Daddy, she looked a bit like Mother.

When the cubs started talking, it was discovered that Taka stuttered when he talked; especially if he was excited and talking fast, or scared. Matilda said it may have been connected to me being mute. Aside from his stutter, he was always eager to learn, and often expressed his desire to be king. He said he wanted to be as good a king as he heard Daddy was, and as good a king as Dogo is.

Uru, on the other paw, didn't have any speech impairments like her brother. As she grew older, she had a tendency to let her claws come out like Daddy and Nuka's claws. And she didn't seem to care about being queen. What she did like, however, was to hear hunting stories from Kenya and Savannah. She listened with bright eyes and perked up ears—which became fluffy like Mother's—when they told how to hunt the different kinds of animals.

In other news, Binti and Malka had come forward and said they had decided they didn't want to have cubs. "There are already plenty of cubs." She had said. "And I just want to do something that will help the pride; more so than hunting. Just not making more cubs."

Matilda had heard that conversation, and said, "Well, Binti, since you feel that way, how about I take you as my apprentice for sha-lioness?"

Binti seemed indifferent. "I worry quite a bit,"

"Just think positive." Malka said brightly. "That's what I always do; I never worry."

"Easy for _you_ to say."

"Malka's right; just think positive, and you'll be fine."

Binti still looked unsure, but she slowly smiled. "Well, all right. I suppose I can at least try."

* * *

It was several days later that Dog and I decided we should show the cubs the kingdom. We decided Adui and I would take Taka, and Dog and Zoe would take Uru.

Now I stood, with Adui by my side and Taka by our paws. I took Adui along to help translate my thoughts into words. Despite growing tired from her heavy pregnancy, she came along. [Look, Taka,] I said, remembering my father's words so long ago. [Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king or queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Taka, the sun will set on your father's and my time, and will rise with you or Uru as the new rulers.]

"B-b-but Uru said sh-she doesn't wa-wa-wanna be queen," Taka pointed out. "She wants t-to-to be a h-h-huntress or so-something."

[Yes, I know. But do you want to be king?]

He nodded eagerly. "I wanna b-b-be like Dad a-an-and G-Grandpa S-Scar!"

I nuzzled Taka, smiling. [But there is more to being king than getting your way all of the time.]

"I know, M-Mom. G-Grandpa Scar t-told me. But h-h-how much m-mo-mo-more is there?"

I chuckled silently. Taka always loved hearing Daddy's stories. He and I talked about telling the cubs about what he had done in the past. Daddy said he would let me know when he wanted to do that, and he would sit down with the cubs by himself to tell.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Everything you see exists in a delicate balance," Dogo told Uru as they walked along in the grass. "As queen, you will need to understand that balance. You must also respect every living thing, from the humble leaf, to the proud wildebeest."

"But Daddy, don't we eat the wildebeest?" Uru asked in confusion. "Grandma Kenya says we hunt them for food."

"And she is right, but let me explain," Zoe spoke up from Dogo's shoulder. "In the Pride Lands, it is believed that when lions die, they become grass, and their prey eat the grass. And so everything is connected in the great Circle of Life."

"Will I still need this lesson if I become a huntress?"

"Yes," Dogo nodded. "Whether you are queen or a huntress, you need to learn and understand these lessons."

"Good. I don't wanna be queen; Taka can be king if he wants. I just wanna be a huntress…that's ok, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Uru." Dogo smiled, licking her forehead. "You can be a huntress if you wish; you don't always have to be queen just because your parents were king and queen."

Uru smiled and nuzzled her father's leg. "Now, there is something else I need to tell you; your mother should tell Taka as well."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Something important; pay attention. Out there, there is a deep pit with several rocks, large and small. It is called the Rock Pit. You must _never_ go anywhere near there. It's too dangerous. Do you understand?"

Uru didn't know why a pit of rocks was so dangerous. But Dogo's eyes had a stern look to them, so she had to obey. "Yes, Daddy. I won't go there."

His eyes softened. "Good." He nuzzled her. "When we get back to camp, you may go find your grandfather if you wish."

Her eyes lit up as they continued to walk through the grass. She always loved hearing her Grandpa Scar's stories.

* * *

Dogo and I sat by the family cave, waiting for the cubs to arrive for dinner. We both had warned them to stay away from the Rock Pit, and had sent them to Daddy. "How was Adui?"

I faked a yawn and put my paw on my stomach. "She was tired from her pregnancy?" I nodded. "Well, in several weeks, she may have her cubs. Matilda said she definitely has more than one; maybe more than two. I, for one, am glad we only have the two."

I smiled and nodded. I loved our cubs, but two was enough to handle at once.

At that moment, Taka and Uru came bounding over. "Hi, Mom! H-hi, Dad!" Taka greeted us.

"Hello, cubs," Dogo smiled. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah!" Uru nodded. "Grandpa Scar told us about Grandma Rose! He said she was a black lioness, and he met her when he came to the sanctuary, and—"

"And a r-r-red lion named D-D-Devil killed her." Taka finished.

Dogo and I exchanged a glance. "Well, it's good you know about Rose." He said. "Now eat before your food gets up and crawls away."

The cubs had had their first taste of meat several days ago. They had both grimaced at the taste, but they soon grew to like it. Once we were done, it was bedtime for the cubs. We went into the cave, and Dogo and I began grooming them. They chattered on about what Daddy told them about Mother and Devil. "D-D-Dad?" Taka asked. "Do Uru an-an-and I look like G-G-Grandma Ro-Rose?"

"Well, you have her eyes, son," Dogo said. "But yours also have little green dots in them. And Uru looks somewhat like Rose would be as a cub; Uru also has fluffy ears like Rose did."

"I wish we met Grandma Rose." Uru sighed, falling asleep in Dogo's arms.

[So do I, my darling cubs,] I thought to myself, sighing sadly. [So do I.]

* * *

**A/N I decided on what the cubs want for their future: Taka II is similar to Simba, and so wants to be king. Uru II, on the other hand, wants to be a simple huntress.**

**Little Easter egg: my oneshot, Story Telling, is referenced in this ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl145: Thank you very much :)**

**Not everyone wants to have kids; I decided to make Binti that type of person. She likes the cubs, she just doesn't want the responsibility of raising them. I finished a picture with two cubs that Binti and Malka could have had; I just need to post it on DA. That's fine :)**

**Queen Simba94: Thank you :D Funny thing is I wasn't planning on including that, but I decided to add it in the plotline.**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: Thanks :D I'm glad you like him.**

* * *

Third Person POV

The next several weeks were pretty hectic and eventful. Adui gave birth to three cubs. Isaac had fainted from the excitement, but was revived by the time all of the cubs were born. The first two cubs looked identical, and were both male. They had pale cream coats that were almost white, pale brown eyelids and ear linings, and the tips of their tails were black. Luckily, their spots told them apart; the firstborn had more spots on his head than the second born.

The third cub was a girl, and had a fluff of fur on her forehead like Adui. She was cream—although lighter than Isaac's pelt—with brown eyelids, ear linings, muzzle, throat, chest, and underbelly, and the tip of her tail was silver.

When asked what they were named, Adui said, "Well, the first twin that was born will be called Moja; it is Swahili for 'one'. The second twin will be Mbili; it is Swahili for 'two'."

Isaac was given the honor of naming the female cub. "Her name is Uzuri. It means 'beauty' in Swahili." He said proudly.

Even though Adui looked tired for the next few days—probably from three cubs keeping her from sleep—she didn't say it. She was just as gentle and patient with her cubs.

When they opened their eyes, Moja had light blue eyes like Isaac; Mbili's eyes were pale blue. Adui said Mbili had his grandfather's eyes. Uzuri had Adui's red eyes, although she didn't show any signs of sight impairments.

Moja and Mbili always went everywhere together, and couldn't sit still without causing some kind of trouble. But Moja seemed to be gentler and less daring than Mbili was. Sometimes they would get into scuffles, but eventually get bored and stop. Uzuri seemed to be like Adui in the sense she only makes eye contact with the lion speaking to her half of the time, and would sometimes stare through them or off into space. She also seemed to be a little clumsy, tripping over her own paws and crashing into something or someone.

A few days after Adui and Isaac's cubs opened their eyes, Zoe and Little Rose took Taka and Uru out on a walk in the savannah some distance away from camp. Little Rose sat nearby, watching as the cubs wrestled and played in the grass. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Her good mood went away when she caught the scent of a lion. This lion smelled unfamiliar. She felt worried, and stood over the cubs, glaring out into the distance. "Mom?" Taka asked curiously. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Suddenly, something tackled Little Rose to from the side, making her fall. Zoe flew off of her shoulder, and Taka and Uru scattered. Pushing herself up, Little Rose saw a brown lion with a dark brown mane and tail, light brown eyelids, snout and underbelly, dusty brown ear linings, red eyes, and a dark pink Pridelander's nose.

"Well, aren't you gonna growl?" The lion taunted. "What's the matter? Too scared?"

Little Rose bared her teeth at the lion, lashing her tail around. She extended her long claws, trying her best to intimidate the stranger. He didn't take the hint though. "Well, enough 'talk'," He leapt at Little Rose with a roar. She ducked down, causing him to tumble into the grass. She whipped around and grabbed his back with her claws. Growling in pain, he turned and swiped at her shoulder.

As the two lions fought, Taka and Uru watched on both in fear and admiration for their mother. They barely noticed Zoe flying to camp as fast as she could. "We g-g-gotta r-run back t-t-to c-camp!" Taka stuttered, turning to run.

"We can't!" Uru exclaimed, stepping on her brother's tail to stop him. "We'll only lead the lion there!"

"Th-th-then what sh-sho-should we d-d-do?"

"Run and hide!"

Before the cubs could run though, two tan lionesses leapt out of the grass and grabbed Taka and Uru by the scruffs. The one who had Taka was a large lioness with dark tan with orange eyes and a dark orange tail tuft. The one with Uru was small and lighter tan with a light orange tail tuft and very light green eyes.

A different lioness with a dusty tan pelt, dusty orange tail tuft, and dark gray-blue eyes appeared. She, and the other females, had the same nose as the brown male. "Kahawia!" She yelled to the male lion, who was still fighting Little Rose. "Run! We've got the cubs!"

Taka and Uru both screamed, "Mommy!"

When Little Rose heard the screams and saw the lionesses with her cubs in their mouths, she was furious. With a newfound strength, she kicked Kahawia away and stood on all fours, baring her teeth angrily and glaring at the lionesses. If she could speak, she would be growling very loudly.

Opening her mouth in a silent roar, she tackled the lioness who was holding Taka. The lioness gasped from the impact, dropping the brown cub. Taka quickly scaled a tree and gripped the branch in terror. He watched his mother scratch and bite at the lioness until she ran off with her tail between her legs.

The lioness with Uru saw this and started to run off. Little Rose chase after her angrily and tackled her, grabbing her neck in her fangs. The lioness screamed, releasing Uru. The red cub ran up the tree and joined her brother.

In blind fury, Little Rose, held the lioness down with her claws and sharply turned her head, snapping the lioness's neck. The pale lioness fell to the ground dead; her neck was still in Little Rose's mouth.

"Kidogo!" Kahawia yelled. "Haraka, she killed Kidogo!"

"You think I can't see that?" The lioness with blue eyes yelled.

Little Rose glared at the lions, huffing angrily through her black nose; her emerald green eyes were blazing with anger and hatred at the lions who dared to try and steal her cubs. Seeing the anger in the mother's eyes, Kahawia and Haraka turned tail and ran in the direction the other lioness went, yelling, "Kishindo! Wait for us!"

Panting, Little Rose dropped the lioness named Kidogo and stared at its body. The last time she killed a lion, it had been an accident, and she felt terrible about it. This time though, she had meant to kill her, and didn't feel any horror by her accident; this lioness and her friend had threatened to take her cubs, and deserved to die.

Zoe came flying up, gasping at the sight of the dead lioness as she landed on Little Rose's shoulder. "Oh, my, my, my!" She muttered.

Nuka, Dogo and Malka came running up as well. "Zoe told us a lion attacked," Dog explained, nuzzling Little Rose. "Are you all right?"

Little Rose nodded. Malka sniffed at Kidogo's body. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Why not ask the cubs?" Nuka asked, standing against the tree Taka and Uru were in, letting them climb onto his head and neck. "They'll be able to tell us." He stood on all fours on the ground and let the cubs jump off of him.

"Wh-while Mom w-w-was fi-fighting that lion, t-t-wo other l-lion-lionesses came and t-t-t-tried t-to take u-us." Taka explained.

"The one that had Taka ran off," Uru continued. "Mother killed the one that grabbed me. Then the other two ran off."

"There were four lions?" Dogo exclaimed.

"Only o-one male," Taka said.

"The other female yelled, 'Run! We've got the cubs!'."

Dogo and Nuka both nuzzled Little Rose. "Well, we're glad you're all right, Rosy." Nuka smiled, licking his little sister's cheek. "But I wished I was here so I could watch the battle."

Little Rose chuckled silently. "Which way did the lions run?" Dogo asked.

Little Rose nodded in the direction. Dogo stared in that direction as if expecting more lions to appear. "Should we go after them?" Malka asked.

The red lion was silent before answering, "No. It seems they only wanted to steal Taka and Uru, not pick a fight. They didn't succeed, thank Maahes. If they ran because Little Rose attacked them and killed one of their own, they are nothing but cowardly lions. Hopefully, they won't be back, knowing we aren't above killing anyone who steals our cubs. It isn't worth it to chase them. Let's just go home." He turned and started walking back to camp. Little Rose, Taka and Uru trotted up to walk alongside him. Nuka shrugged at Malka as both lions followed.

* * *

**A/N HopeQueen, or Warriors-Horseland-Gal as she's called on here, is credited for the name ideas of Adui and Isaac's cubs. As for their personalities, I used the twins from Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasely (who inspired Binti and Bora) as references. I just like them; they're really funny.**

**I posted a picture of four lions (one brown male and three tan females) on DA titled the Brown Pride. Those lions are the main antagonists in this story. The reason for them trying to kidnap Taka and Uru will be revealed later in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: You know I love drama ^^**

**LarryGarry: Thanks :D I'm glad you like it so much.**

* * *

Daddy was waiting for us at camp. He seemed to sense something had happened. "What happened?" He asked. "Zoe came flying here, screeching for Dogo. He, Nuka and Malka went running."

_So that's how the guys came._ "Little Rose and the cubs were ambushed by a lion," Dogo said. "Three other lionesses tried to make off with Taka and Uru."

Daddy's face was furious; the last time I saw him this angry was when it was found out that Devil had accidentally killed Mother. "Who was it?" He growled.

"We don't know." Malka shook his head. As Adui came trotting up, with Moja, Mbili and Uzuri in tow, Malka asked, "Adui? Can you tell us what Little Rose is saying?" He quickly explained the situation.

"Certainly." Adui nodded. Through her, I said, [First, there was a big brown lion with a dark brown mane and red eyes. He taunted and attacked me. It seemed to be a distraction because I heard a lioness yell, 'Kahawia! Run! We've got the cubs!' Two other lionesses had Taka and Uru in their mouths; all of the lionesses were tan, although one was lighter and had very light green eyes, and another was darker and had orange eyes. The middle lioness had dark gray-blue eyes. I attacked the lioness with Taka, and she dropped him and ran. I killed the lioness that had Uru. The remaining two lions ran.]

Daddy still seemed angry, though I knew it wasn't towards me. "Well, I'm glad you and the cubs are all right."

"It w-w-was sc-scary, G-Grandpa Sc-Scar." Taka whimpered, hugging his grandfather's foreleg.

"Yeah," Uru nodded in agreement. "Mother was really angry." Moja, Mbili and Uzuri sat beside their friends as if trying to comfort them.

"Well, of course she was," Daddy said gently. "Because you were being threatened. She was protecting you." He turned back to me. "What were their names?"

[The male was Kahawia. The lioness I killed was Kidogo, the lioness that ran off was Kishindo, and the lioness with blue eyes was Haraka. I only assume because the lions referred to the other as those names."

"Hmmm," Daddy hummed. "I don't believe I know those lions. But to be safe, I'd like to see the body."

"It's still out there." Nuka said.

"Then can you three bring it back, please?"

Nodding, Nuka, Dogo and Malka left to retrieve the lioness named Kidogo.

Suddenly, Bora screamed in pain. Everyone jumped. "What's wrong?" Binti gasped.

"I-I think it's the cub!" Bora groaned. "I think I'm gonna have the cub. Nuka! Where's Nuka?"

"He's busy right now, but he'll be back soon." Matilda nudged Bora to her feet, and she and Binti led her into a cave.

"It seems I'm going to have another grandcub." Daddy smiled. Then he sighed, "I feel so old and gray."

I nuzzled Daddy's cheek in comfort. "We still love you, Grandpa Scar." Uru smiled, rubbing her head against his foreleg.

"Y-yeah!" Taka agreed, nodding. "You t-t-tell great s-st-stories and st-stuff."

Nearby, I saw Savannah and Kafil looking very excited. "Kafil, we're going to be grandparents!" Savannah said happily.

"Yes, we are, my dear," He smiled, licking her forehead. "One twin will be a mother, and another a sha-lioness. Our little girls are all grown up."

Dogo, Malka and Nuka came back to camp. On their backs was Kidogo's limp body. "Nuka," Kafil called. "Something's happening. Soon, you'll be a father."

Nuka's red eyes widened. "I'm gonna be a father? Bora!" He ran out from under the dead lioness and from between Dogo and Malka. Kidogo's body bounced up and fell heavily on the other lions' backs, making them stumble a little. "Nuka!" They both shouted in exasperation.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, running into different caves until he went into the one Bora was in. Daddy and I both rolled our eyes in amusement. Some things will never change.

Dogo and Malka rolled Kidogo's body onto the ground. "This is the lioness who tried to take Uru." Dogo said. "It's the only dead one out there."

I nodded; this is the one. The cubs tried to look at the body, but Adui and I pulled them back. Daddy examined the body closely before shaking his head, "I've never seen this lioness."

"I suggest we leave it by the borders." Dogo said. "That way if those lions return, it'll be a message to not try and steal our cubs again."

Daddy nodded at that. "That's a good idea, Dogo."

"C'mon, Malka." Dogo pushing the lioness's head onto his back. "Help me take this somewhere."

"Yes, Sire." Malka pushed the other part of the lioness onto his back, and both lions left to leave the message.

I just then realized I didn't hear any more pained roars. Maybe Bora had her cub? I decided to go and see. Taka and Uru bounced up to come along. "C-can we come v-v-visit Aunt Bo-Bora to-too, Mom?" Taka asked.

I shook my head at them, and then tossed my head in Daddy's direction. [No. Stay with Grandpa Scar.]

Taka and Uru looked ready to protest, but then Daddy lay down and asked, "Who wants to hear a Pride Land story?"

"Me! Me!" The cubs chanted, bounding over to him; Moja, Mbili and Uzuri went over as well. I smiled in thanks at him, and turned to visit Bora.

In the cave, I found Bora laying down, looking exhausted, yet happy. Binti and Matilda were sitting back at the entrance of the cave. Nuka was sitting beside Bora, looking very proud. "Hey, Rosy!" He grinned widely. "Come see Bora's and my new son!"

Smiling, I sat beside Bora and looked at the little cub in her arms. The cub's fur was a unique brown that could only come from Nuka and Bora's reddish-brown and dirty yellow pelts. His underbelly, chest, throat, muzzle, ear linings, and eyelids were dirty cream, and the tip of his tail a darker brown than his pelt. His nose was like Nuka's.

I nuzzled Bora in congratulations. "Thank you, L.R.," She grinned, using her and Binti's nickname for me from our cubhood. "I think he's as handsome as his father."

Nuka chuckled, "Aww, shucks. What should we call him?"

Thinking for a little bit, Bora asked, "How about Moses? It seems to fit him."

"Moses." Nuka tested the name, and then nodded, "I like it." He crouched down and whispered to the little cub, "Hi, Moses. I'm your daddy."

"He can't see or hear you, silly lion." Bora chuckled.

"So?"

"Let's hope he doesn't lose an ear like I did," Bora joked, glancing at her torn left ear. Binti had dared her to go near the crocodile hole when we were still cubs, and they didn't know the old crocodile was in there. He snapped at Bora, and she only lost her ear.

Before Nuka could say anything else, Daddy came in with Taka and Uru by his paws. "I'm sorry if we're intruding, but the cubs and I want to see the new cub."

"Come on in." Bora smiled.

"This is our son, Moses." Nuka said proudly, smiling widely. I chuckled silently, noticing he looked very much like Daddy.

Daddy sat down with a sigh and smiled down at his grandson. "He is a very nice-looking cub. Congratulations to you both." He nudged Taka and Uru closer. "This is your cousin, Moses. Be very careful now; he is still very small and weak."

Taka and Uru sat by Bora's paws and looked down at the cub. "Why a-aren't h-h-his eyes op-open?" Taka asked.

"All cubs are born with their eyes closed." Matilda explained. "You and your sister were, as well as your parents."

"Will Moses open his eyes too?" Uru asked.

"Yes, he will." Bora nodded, running her tongue along Moses' side. "But not for about a week. You two will have to be patient."

As Taka and Uru quietly argued over what Moses' eyes looked like, I licked Nuka's cheek, smiling. [Congrats, big bro.]

He grinned back. "Thanks, little sis."

* * *

**A/N In case none of you knew, yesterday was my 17th birthday :D**

**Little Moses is here :3 There's an art ref of him on DA; it also has Taka II.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar or Nuka, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl145: Thanks :D He IS a cutie :3**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: THAT won't be revealed until later ;)**

* * *

As foretold, in a little over a week, Moses' eyes opened. They were red-orange, looking like a mixture of Nuka and Bora's eyes. As soon as he was walking around, he loved playing with his cousins. He seemed to be best friends with Taka. I thought it was cute to see them wrestling in the grass. Uru seemed to prefer to be alone, pouncing on bugs and rocks. Sometimes Uzuri would come over to see what she was doing, and would trip and bump into Uru. They'd laugh about it though. The twins liked playing with the boys more than with their sister, but Uzuri didn't seem to mind.

One day, Daddy approached me with a solemn expression. "Little Rose, may I have a word?"

I nodded, sitting down. Zoe flew onto my shoulder after Daddy nodded, saying she could listen as well. "I've been thinking about it, and I have decided that before I get too old, I ought to tell the cubs—namely Taka, Uru and Moses, since they are family—about my past. They can tell their friends when the time is right, and their parents agree."

I felt sad when he mentioned getting too old, but I listened to the rest as well. I nodded in agreement; the cubs needed to know the whole truth about their grandfather. "Shall I gather them here, Sire?" Zoe asked; even when Dogo took the throne, she still called Daddy "Sire" out of respect.

"Yes, please." He nodded, turning to go to his tree. "Bring them to the old tree."

Nodding, Zoe took to the skies to gather the cubs. Remembering I was to attend the hunting party, I nuzzled Daddy and left.

* * *

Third person POV

A few minutes after Scar had lain down under his tree, Zoe came flying up and landed on a branch in the tree. The cubs trotted up to Scar. "Zoe said you wanted us, Grandpa Scar." Moses stated.

"Are you gonna tell us a story?" Uru asked, eyes shining.

"Yes, I am. But I need all three of you to only listen, and to not speak until I am done speaking. Do you all understand?"

Seeing the seriousness in the old lion's tone and face, all three nodded silently.

"As you all know, I once lived in a place far away from here: the Pride Lands. I was born to Ahadi and Uru the first; my brother was Mufasa. Because of tradition of the eldest becoming king, Mufasa was named heir to the throne; I was left alone. Father spent most of his time with Mufasa, teaching him to be king; Mother taught me some of those lessons in case I was able to become king as well or instead. Father stayed faithful to the tradition though.

"Mufasa and I had two friends; one was a light brown lioness named Sarabi. She ended up becoming Mufasa's mate, and they had a son, Simba. The other was a cream-colored lioness named Sarafina. She mated with a rogue and had a daughter, Nala. But that's all in the future. Anyway, we were all friends. I also had three hyena friends who live outside the Pride Lands. Father told me it was forbidden to be friends with hyenas, but I disobeyed him.

"During my adolescence, there was a rogue lioness living in the outskirts of the Pride Lands. I thought if I could drive this lioness out, Father would make me king alongside Mufasa. But I couldn't beat her. I am still alive because Mufasa and Father overheard my screams and rescued me. The scar on my eye was a result of that foolishness. Everyone else called me 'Scar', so that became my name instead of Taka.

"A year later, Mother and I were walking in the Pride Lands, alone, and that lioness from before attacked us. I was much stronger, so I was able to assist Mother. But although I managed to kill the rogue, Mother didn't make it. To my surprise, in a nearby cave, I found a tan adolescent lioness with red eyes and a peculiar brown stripe that ran from her forehead down to her neck.

"I took Mother's body back to Pride Rock and explained what happened, leaving out the discovery of the rogue's daughter. After the funeral, I went back to the cave. I told her I found her mother dead several yards away from the cave. I lied to her because I thought I could gain her as an ally. We met periodically." Scar paused before sighing; this was one of the hard things to tell his grandcubs. It was just as hard as it was telling Rose. "I was still upset Father chose Mufasa over me to be king. I was jealous. One day, I told Mufasa I was going to the Elephant Graveyard, which is where the hyenas live. He told Father, who followed me there. I had plotted with the hyenas, and they played their part of the plan: they attacked Father…and killed him.

The cubs' eyes widened, but they kept silent. "I made it seem as though it was an accident so I wouldn't get blamed. Mufasa became king, and Sarabi his queen. They had Simba; a few weeks earlier, Sarafina had Nala. The cubs were betrothed; that means in the future, when Simba would be king, Nala would be his queen. When Simba came, he was another roadblock to me becoming king. So I decided to try and eliminate Simba. I enlisted the hyenas' help again, but they failed to kill him. So I decided to try again; this time, kill both Simba and Mufasa. That way, no one would be in my way to be king.

The cubs listened on with wide eyes. "It was a stampede in a gorge. I left Simba down there, telling him Mufasa had a surprise for him; that, of course, was a lie. Mufasa jumped in and saved him, and had to climb up the side of the gorge. When he asked for my help, I pushed him in. Once the stampede cleared, I found Mufasa's body by a broken tree; Simba was beside him. I told Simba the stampede was his fault, and that he was to run away. When he did, I told the hyenas to kill him. I only assumed they did the job. With both Mufasa and Simba gone, I took over the throne, and took the hyenas into the pride. I also invited Zira as my mate, which she accepted happily.

"B-but if Z-Z-Zira's your m-mate, h-how'd you me-meet G-Grandma Rose?" Taka asked, forgetting to be quiet.

"I'll tell you that when it comes," Scar said patiently. "Just listen. When I became king, and Zira my queen, I'll admit, I wasn't a very good one. I worked the lionesses too hard, and set the hyenas on them as guards, suspicious that they may try to overthrow me. There was a drought, so that made things much harder. Zira eventually bore me a son: Nuka. But he wasn't quite healthy, what with the drought, so I felt he wouldn't be a good king." He sighed bitterly at his foolishness and blindness. "While Zira was pregnant with another cub, I tried to seduce a young lioness, Nala, to have a cub with me; I was hoping she would bear a strong heir. She scratched me and ran away. I never told anyone that."

"Zira soon gave birth to a female; she was cream in color with blue eyes, and a fluff of fur on her forehead, like Kenya, Adui and Uzuri. I still didn't have the heir I wanted though. One day, Zira found a small brown cub alone in the savannah. We adopted him and named him the heir; his name was Kovu. One night, I was berating Sarabi about the lack of food the lionesses brought. A lion with a red mane came down; it was Simba, all grown up. Nala had found him and brought him to Pride Rock to overthrow me. I tried, once again, to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on him, but when I had him dangling off of Pride Rock, I foolishly told him I killed Mufasa. Simba pushed me back onto Pride Rock and forced me to tell everyone I had killed my brother.

"There was a fight; a fight I knew I would lose. So I ran to the Elephant Graveyard. It was there I was captured and taken here. And you know the rest."

"You met Grandma Rose, had Mother, and lived happily ever after." Uru smiled widely.

"Well, not quite. Remember what I told you before Moses was born? About Rose?"

"What happened?" Moses asked.

"Daddy's dad, Devil, pushed Grandma Rose into the Rock Pit, and she died." Uru explained.

"Yes, that is how it went." Scar nodded sadly. "Devil was obsessed with Rose, and he hated me for 'taking her from him'."

"Where is he now?"

"M-Mom killed him." Taka declared proudly. "Sh-she pu-pushed him in-into the r-r-river. By a-accident, that is."

The cubs sat silently, taking in the story their grandfather had just told them. "Grandpa, why did you kill Mufasa?" Moses asked innocently.

Scar sighed softly. "I was jealous, Moses. I was jealous, and wanted what he had: attention from father as a cub, and to be king. And my jealousy blinded me. That is why it was important that Little Rose and Dogo choose the right cub to be heir to the throne; so there won't be a jealous cub, and history won't repeat itself."

"But I don't wanna be queen, Grandpa Scar," Uru said. "I wanna be lead huntress, like Grandma Kenya."

"And that is just fine, Uru." Scar smiled. He turned to Moses. "And what would _you_ like to be, Moses?"

The brown cub didn't hesitate. "Dad told me he's Aunt Rosy's adviser. I wanna be Taka's adviser."

"That sounds splendid." Scar nodded. "Now, to steer away from the subject, I told you all of the bad things I did in the past. When I met Rose, she changed me. She made me see my sins, and how sorry I never knew I felt. How do you think of me now?"

The cubs glanced at each other in silence. Finally, Taka put his paws on Scar's foreleg and said, "I'm glad y-you met Gr-Grandma R-R-Rose and changed, G-Grandpa."

"Me too." Uru nodded; Moses agreed as well.

Scar slowly smiled at his grandcubs. "I am as well."

"I wonder what would have happened if you met Grandma Rose in the Pride Lands." Moses mused. "Maybe you would have been changed then too."

The other cubs nodded in agreement. "Now, Rose was much younger than me," Scar said. "I wouldn't have met her back then."

"But what if you were cubs together?" Uru asked. "Maybe she'd like you, and you wouldn't be evil. Or if you _were_ evil, she'd change you. Maybe Uncle Nuka and Vitani would have been Grandma Rose's cubs too."

As the cubs chattered about what would have happened had Scar and Rose been cubs together, Scar found himself wondering as well. He tried to imagine how cubhood would have been with a black cub with fluffy ears and aquamarine eyes. He slowly smiled at the thought as the cubs, growing bored of talking, began to play with his tail and climb onto him, just as their parents had done as cubs.

* * *

Later, Matilda found Scar lying under the tree; the cubs had left for the camp by now. "Scar?" She prodded him with a paw. "Are you all right?"

Yawning and smacking his lips, Scar lifted his head. "I'm fine," He nodded.

"You didn't come for dinner," Matilda informed him. "Little Rose saved some for you."

"Oh, I slept for that long." He stood up shakily. "I've been quite tired lately."

Matilda stood beside him, letting him lean on her as they walked to camp. They found Little Rose and Dogo sitting in camp, looking worried. "Are you all right, Scar?" Dogo asked.

"I'm fine," He nodded, crouching by the piece of meat that was left for him.

Moving out of his hearing range, Matilda told Little Rose and Dogo, "He says he's been tired lately. He's very old, and he seems to be slowing down lately. He seems to prefer to lie under his tree." Pausing, she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid his time may come in the next few weeks or so."

Little Rose knew her father was very old. But it still hurt to think of him dying. She buried her face in Dogo's mane and began crying. He licked her head in comfort, and asked Matilda, "A few weeks, you say?"

"He may be growing weak in strength, but if I know him, he'll hang on until the last second." Matilda said. "I'm sure he'll when he feels it's time."

Dogo nodded as all three of the lions sat in silence; the only sounds were Little Rose's sobs into her mate's fur.

* * *

**A/N So Scar finally tells his story to the cubs. It's also an accurate timeline for my theory of Scar and Mufasa's cubhoods. I had to fiddle around with the timeline, but I think I got it down :)**

**The cubs wondering how Scar would be had he met Rose when they were both cubs is a reference to a story idea I had in the past. I may or may not write that; we can only wait and see. But that's really something to think about, Scar and Rose growing up together...**

**I also wanted to address the fact that Scar is getting old. He was already a full grown lion when King of the Sanctuary first started, and now his daughter has her own cubs. He's getting very old :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl145: I know, but like many others, I decided to do my own story.**

**Funny you should ask...**

**Thanks :D Glad you like him.**

**Yes, he will be.**

**Lord of Beef Dip: Thank you :)**

**I'm not really sure ^^;**

**I wasn't originally gonna do that, but that seems like a good idea :) Thanks.**

**GokaiMaster: Thanks :D He won't see Kovu, but...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Several days later, Taka, Uru, Zoe and I were out in the plains alone. Dogo had been hesitant to let us go because of the brown lions that had attacked us a couple of weeks ago. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes; I could take care of myself. I protected our cubs against them before Dogo and the others came. He eventually let us go, asking us to be careful.

Now I was sitting in the grass, watching the cubs play; Zoe was sitting on my shoulder, keeping an eye out for any strange lions.

Taka and Uru were playing like any other cubs: wrestling and chasing each other through the grass. Every now and then, one of them would pin the other to the ground, and the game would start again. Both cubs were growing bigger and stronger by the day; Taka's mane was still a tuft of fur on his head, but was still growing. I was both exciting and dreading the day he and his sister would grow into adults.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw something in the distance. As it came closer, I realized this was a lion. Zoe saw it too, and spoke up, "Children! Come to your mother."

They looked in the direction Zoe and I were looking. As soon as they saw the lion, they came running and stood beside me. I stood up and tried to appear both as regal and intimidating as possible so this stranger knew I wasn't to be messed with.

It was a silver lion with a dark gray mane, grayish-blue eyes, and a scar down across his right eye, and three across his snout. My eyes widened in realization. Zoe voiced my thoughts, "Kaka?"

Kaka glanced from Zoe to me. "Little Rose." He greeted, bowing his head briefly. "My, how you've grown beautifully."

I nodded, looking pointedly at him. He had grown into a handsome adult. He resembled Daddy somewhat, although he said Kaka had resembled his own father, Mzungu.

As if they saw that this lion seemed to be no threat, Taka and Uru came out. "M-Mom?" Taka asked in curiosity. "Who-who's that?"

"This is Kaka, cubs," Zoe explained, fluttering to the ground. "I'm sure you've heard of him before."

"Who are you two?" Kaka asked.

"I-I'm T-T-Taka II," My son declared proudly. "I'm m-mostly ca-called Taka. I'm g-g-gonna be king so-someday."

"And I'm Uru II, though I'm usually called Uru. I'm gonna be lead huntress."

Kaka nodded, and looked back at me. "Am I correct to assume these cubs' father is Dogo?"

I nodded, watching him carefully. Kaka had been in love with me in the past, and as such, hated Dogo because of my love for him. However, I saw no hostility in his eyes.

As if sensing what I was looking for, Kaka continued, "I've met someone else and accepted your love for Dogo."

I only gave a small smile. It's not that I don't believe him, but I was still a little wary. "My queen?" I turned to the voice; Sunita and Zahra were trotting up. "I was wondering where you were," Sunita explained. "When Dogo said you were out here, I-" She was silenced by Kaka's presence. She stared at him with wide brown eyes. "Kaka?" She whispered.

I sat back, motioning for my cubs to follow suit. I knew that it was best to give Kaka and Sunita the time to talk.

Kaka seemed confused at first, but then remembered the cream lioness. "Sunita." He nodded. "You look well."

"As do you, Kaka." Sunita smiled. I felt extremely bad for her; she hadn't found out that Kaka had found someone else. She was going to be so broken hearted. Zoe looked as though she wanted to tell Sunita, but when I sent her a warning glare, she chuckle nervously and kept quiet.

"Mummy?" Zahra asked. "Who's this?"

Kaka looked down at her, looking curious as well. "Zahra, this is your father." Sunita smiled. "Kaka, this is our daughter, Zahra."

Kaka looked down in surprise at Zahra. "Our daughter?" He whispered. His baffled expression changed into a smile. "She certainly looks beautiful. She has your smile."

"And your eyes." Sunita added.

I perked my ears up when I saw a lioness and cub coming up from behind Kaka. I only assumed the cub was Kaka's as well. Before I could alert anyone of the two strangers, Sunita saw them. "Kaka…who are those lions?" She asked, sounding hurt.

Kaka stood up straight, looking both guilty and embarrassed. The lioness was a scruffy-looking one with light tan fur, cream toes, snout, throat, chest, and belly, light brown ear linings and eyelids, a brown tail tuft, a pink Outlander's nose, blue eyes, light brown freckles on her snout, and a fluff of fur on her forehead like Kenya.

The cub had light tan fur, although lighter than the lioness's. The cub's had light silver ear linings, toes, chest, throat, and underbelly, light brown eyelids, a black tail tuft, a brownish pink Pridelander's nose, red eyes, and a fluff of fur on its forehead.

"Kaka, what's going on?" The lioness asked, nuzzling Kaka's cheek. The cub sat by his paws and smiled up at him.

I glanced nervously at Sunita. I was right; she looked heartbroken. Sniffling, she turned and ran away. "Sunita!" Kaka called after her. "Sunita, wait!"

The lioness looked confused. "Was it something I said?" She asked. She looked down at Zahra. "Is this her cub?"

Kaka nodded, "Yes, hers and mine." He explained how Sunita fell in love with him before he left the pride, and that he had just found out she bore his cub.

The lioness looked guilty. "Gosh, I didn't know." She looked at me, ears bent down in sorrow. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, smiling softly. "You didn't know," Zoe said, as if reading my thoughts. "It might be a good idea to leave Sunita by herself for a while."

The lioness eyed the hornbill curiously. "You know, you remind me of an annoying hornbill where I used to come from. Er…Zazu."

"Really?" Zoe blushed. "He was my father, though I hope I'm not as annoying as he was."

"Oh?"

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Vitani. I was originally from the Pride Lands, but decided to find my own home. I was captured by strange creatures and taken here. I found Kaka, and we ended up together." She looked down at the cub. "This is our daughter, Anza."

"It means 'begin' and 'start'." She declared proudly in a tomboyish voice.

"Yes," Vitani nodded. "We named her that because both Kaka and I started a new beginning with her birth."

"Well, this lioness is Queen Rosebud, usually known as Little Rose," Zoe introduced. "Forgive her silence; she cannot talk. These are her cubs, Taka II and Uru II; the former is the heir to the throne. Their grandfather, and Little Rose's father, is former king, Scar."

Vitani's ears perked up. "Scar? Is he a brown lion with a black mane and a scar across his eye? That's my dad! We're sisters!"

My mouth opened in an open-mouth smile. I had a big sister!

"Wait 'till you meet the rest of the pride," Uru grinned. "Especially Uncle Nuka."

Vitani's mouth dropped open. "Nuka? H-he's alive?"

I nodded, turning towards the entrance of camp. "Are you sure I'll be welcome?" Kaka asked.

"Only one way to find out." Zoe said, flying up onto my shoulder. "Since you're seen with the queen, you'll probably be left alone."

At that, I started for home; the others, including Zahra, followed behind. Little Zahra was chatting with her father, telling him about how she was practicing to be a huntress like her mother and how she love playing with her friends. Anza didn't seem to enthusiastic about having a sister. She looked a bit dismayed, in fact.

When we came into camp, the lions who were present stared curiously. Most of them knew Kaka; they didn't know my sister though, and looked curious and suspicious about her. Vitani carried her head up high, looking like she didn't care what they felt about her. Anza copied her mom, which made me chuckle silently.

One lion recognized Vitani right away. "Tani!" Nuka came bouncing over, laughing; Bora and Moses followed at a normal pace. "Tani, you came!"

"Nuka!" Vitani cried, tears coming to her eyes.

As soon as he stopped, Nuka nuzzled Vitani, who nuzzled right back. "I missed ya, sis."

"I missed you too." She then noticed his lame left hind leg. "Is that," She nodded at his leg. "From the log incident."

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But I've been doing a lot better. We have a little sister," He licked my cheek, making me roll my eyes. "I'm an adviser to her, and I have a mate and son. This is Bora, and our son, Moses. This is my little sister, Vitani."

"Hello." Bora smiled. "Nuka told us about you."

"Only the good things, right?" Vitani laughed. "This is my daughter, Anza. This is your uncle Nuka, aunt Bora, and cousin Moses."

As the cubs got acquainted, Dogo walked up. "I see you're back." He nuzzled me until he saw Kaka. His eyes narrowed at the silver lion. "Kaka." He regarded.

Kaka nodded, "Dogo. You look well."

"As do you."

Looking a bit awkward, Vitani spoke up, "My name is Vitani; I'm Kaka's mate. This is our daughter, Anza. I'm Scar's daughter, so Little Rose is my half-sister. Are you her mate?"

Dogo nodded. "Yes, my name is Dogo."

"Before I get acquainted with the rest of the pride…can I…can I see Scar?"

"Of course." Dogo nodded. "I'm sure Little Rose can find him. Can't you, darling?"

I nodded, smiling. "By the way, why does Little Rose's name have the word 'little' in front of it?"

"Because she was named after her late mother, Rose." Dogo explained. "Her full name is Rosebud; she's just called Little Rose by the rest of us."

"I call her Rosy." Nuka added.

Vitani and I found Daddy napping under his tree. Vitani stopped and stared at him with a calculating expression. "He looks so…old." She muttered. "And different from when I saw him when I was a cub. He looks…peaceful, and happy."

I approached Daddy and gently nudged his face. He awoke with a tired groan and yawn. "Hello, Little Rose." He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

I sat down and nodded at Vitani. Daddy looked in that direction; he froze when his emerald green eyes met Vitani's blue ones. "…Vitani?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course. How could I forget my own daughter?" Daddy smiled. "My little princess?"

I only watched as Vitani sat beside Daddy as he sat up as well. Both their eyes were filled with happy tears. I even felt like crying myself. "…Daddy…" Vitani muttered. She nuzzled his silvering black mane. He licked her forehead, nuzzling her back.

I turned towards a noise. Kaka and Anza were standing behind me. I tapped Vitani's shoulder with a paw and pointed at them. Nodding, Vitani stepped back. "Daddy, there's some lions I want you to meet."

"He already knows me, Vitani." Kaka said, stepping forward.

"Ah, Kaka." Daddy nodded. "Long time, no see. And is this yours and Vitani's cub?"

"Yes," He nodded. "This is Anza."

"Anza, this is your grandfather." Vitani smiled.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Anza grinned. "My eyes are scary!"

"They sure look it," Daddy chuckled. "I believe you got your grandmother Zira's eyes."

"Anza always thinks her eyes scare other lions." Kaka explained.

"They do, Dad!" Anza protested.

"Of course they do." Vitani ruffled Anza's head, making her huff.

* * *

**A/N Man, I haven't updated all year! (XD) Combination of holidays, other stories, and writer's block.**

**On DeviantART, someone named LionKingIsMyLife came up with the pairing of Vitani/Kaka. I thought this was an interesting pairing, and decided to make it canon. She even came up with a cub for them; that cub is now in the pic "New Cub Refs" in my DA gallery.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: In a good way or bad?**

**Mysterygirl145: True. And he feels bad about it.**

**Yes it is :3**

**Very true. It shows that Kaka is willing to accept change; something Devil wasn't able to, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Third POV

For the next few days, Vitani and Anza got to know the rest of the pride. Vitani was both amazed and tickled that Kenya looked so much like herself; the same was for Kenya. The two lionesses often sat together and talked; sometimes Savannah and Bora would join in. Vitani loved telling Bora about Nuka's most embarrassing moments, much to the lion's chagrin.

Anza liked playing with Mbili and Moja more than Zahra. She had always wanted a brother, and wasn't happy to learn she had an older sister. When Zahra told her mother that Anza didn't want to play with her, Sunita just said that she could play with another of her friends.

Sunita wasn't quite over the fact that Kaka had another mate and daughter. She felt betrayed, and refused to talk to him or Vitani. She kept herself busy by hunting; if that didn't work, she claimed she had something else to do.

Finally, one day, Kaka and Vitani cornered Sunita. "Sunita, we need to talk." Kaka said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said stubbornly, holding her nose up.

"Just listen, please?"

Sunita's eyes softened at Kaka's pleading look. "All right." She sighed.

"Thank you." He nodded. "As you know, I left the pride, or rather, Adui banished me. Either way, it was because I was turning into another Devil. I was in love with a lioness who loved another."

Sunita nodded in understanding, remembering Devil; Vitani, who only heard the story, raised her eyebrows slightly. "When I left, I realized I didn't have a pride to support me. I had never been on my own before. For several days, I only walked around, occasionally finding a dead animal and puddles of water. One day, I found a cave that's only five minutes of walking away from here. I decided to make it my home. I taught myself to hunt, starting with small animals like rodents and such. Some time later, which was a week after I left, I found Vitani."

"I was taken to the sanctuary a few weeks before." Vitani started. "I already knew how to hunt and fight, but I didn't know this place. When Kaka found me, he volunteered to help me, if I helped him. Since I was a stranger here, I agreed."

"She taught me to hunt bigger animals, and along the way, we fell in love."

Sunita flinched at this, but continued to listen silently. "Eventually, we decided to make the cave our home. We aren't exactly king and queen, but we aren't roaming lions either. We just have a home. A few months later, Anza was born." He briefly smiled down at his daughter. "We were a happy family. Only days ago, I was wondering how this pride had been. Was Little Rose queen? Were she and Dogo together? Were there any new cubs? And…I was wondering about you as well."

Sunita's ears perked up. "You were?"

Kaka nodded. "I knew it may seem selfish that I found a new mate, but I didn't think you really loved me. I thought you were trying to cheer me up after Little Rose refused me. I love Vitani, but I never forgot about you. I'm sorry, Sunita. Not for falling in love with someone else, but for hurting you."

Sunita only gave him a small smile. "I love you…but I see you love Vitani. I forgive you."

Kaka smiled back. "Thank you."

Vitani cleared her throat. "In all honesty, Sunita, I would appreciate it if we could sit together and talk; maybe with our cubs around, since they're half-sisters."

"I think I would like that. Zahra too." She looked at a bush. "Zahra, I know you're behind there. Come on out."

The silver cub sheepishly stepped out. "I saw Miss Vitani and Daddy come over here. I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"It wasn't right, but I forgive you. You have as much a right to know about your father and Vitani as I."

"Miss Vitani-"

"Zahra, I'm your second mother," Vitani said gently. "You may call me 'Mom' if you'd like."

Zahra's left ear perked up in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Ok then. Mum, Anza won't play with me. She said she also didn't want a 'prissy' sister."

Vitani scowled down at the light tan cub. "Anza, didn't I tell you to play with every cub?"

"I don't want a sister, Mom!" Anza protested. "They're too prissy and frou-frou."

"What do prissy and frou-frou even mean?" Zahra asked.

"Prissy means fussy and only caring for appearances," Kaka explained. "Frou-frou means the same thing."

"But I'm not that way." Zahra protested. "I want to be a huntress! I practice stalking bugs and lion tails all the time. And I don't mind getting dirty, as long as Mummy gives me a bath later."

Anza's ears slowly perked up. "Oh…ok then. As long as you don't wanna talk about _girly_ things,"

"No problem." Zahra smiled.

"You ever noticed my eyes?" Anza asked, pushing her face into her half-sister's. "Aren't they scary?"

Zahra only blinked and answered, "No, they're not."

Anza looked at her in disbelief. "They're not? But they're red!"

"So? Other lions here have red eyes. Nuka, Aunt Adui, Uzuri, and king Dogo have red eyes. Uru has a red eye."

"Speaking of which, you ever notice that Taka's really cute?"

Zahra raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean he's really, _really_ cute. And since he's gonna be king someday, he's gonna need a queen,"

Zahra could have sworn she had hearts in her eyes. "I hate to burst your bubble, sis, but Taka's your cousin. Your mom is his grandfather's daughter."

Anza blinked. "He is?" She looked up at Vitani. "Is that true, Mom?"

"I'm afraid so, Juliet." Vitani chuckled, licking the back of Anza's head. "Little Rose and I share the same father, so her cubs are my niece and nephew, and therefore, are your cousins."

"Aww," Anza sighed, disappointed. Then her eyes lit up. "But Moja and Mbili are both really cute!"

"They're twins, so they're both equally cute. And besides, their mother is your father's sister, so they're your cousins." Sunita pointed out.

"Grrr! Aren't there any cubs who aren't related to me?" Anza growled.

"Someday, maybe." Vitani chuckled.

"Actually, I heard Binti was gonna have cubs." Anza's eyes widened as she slapped her paws over her mouth.

"She is?" Sunita asked in confusion. "I thought she said she and Malka didn't want cubs."

"Where did you hear that, Anza?" Kaka asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter's expression.

"I…uh…I…I overheard." Anza confessed, grinning uneasily.

Vitani and Kaka heavily rolled their eyes. "Anza,"

"I'm sorry! I try not to blab, but it pops out!"

"If Binti's gonna have cubs, that means we're gonna have new friends!" Zahra exclaimed with glee.

"Just a minute, young lady," Sunita frowned. "We don't know if this is true yet. We have to ask Binti."

"And you're telling her who told us." Kaka said sternly to Anza, who nodded meekly.

* * *

As it turned out, Binti _was_ pregnant, though she never remembered telling anyone. When Anza confessed that she overheard and had accidentally blurted it out to her parents and half-sister, Binti and Malka only laughed and forgave her.

Everyone who heard Binti was pregnant was confused, as she said she and Malka decided on not having cubs. "Well, it was kind of both accidental and intentional. I was a little upset when I found out I was pregnant, but that would also mean more cubs to keep the pride alive, and more friends for the other cubs."

"Besides, I always wanted to have cubs when I was younger." Malka confessed. "I'm glad Binti decided we could have cubs."

Soon, the entire pride knew. Bora congratulated her sister, and Nuka was very pleased and excited he was going to be another uncle.

As the days went by, and as Binti's belly grew, she had suspicion she was going to have more than one cub. "Twins, perhaps." She had said. "It feels like it's only two cubs. Not to sound mean, but I hope it's two. No offence to Adui, but I don't think I'd want more than at least two."

"None taken." She answered. "At times, I wish I only had two or one cub, but I still love them dearly."

One day, Binti asked Little Rose, "Where is your father? I haven't seen him all day."

Little Rose shrugged. [I'm not exactly sure. I think he might be walking along the electric borders.]

* * *

Scar stared through the electric borders, sighing softly. He stretched his legs, groaning at the pops coming from his tired joints. He was getting old. He knew this for some time, and didn't like it. No one enjoyed growing old. But it was worth seeing his daughter grow up, and seeing his grandcubs.

"Scar?" His ears perked up at the familiar voice. His eyes widened at the sight of a golden lion with a graying red mane. It was Simba; he was sitting some distance from the electric borders on the opposite side.

"Simba? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"I just needed to take a walk." Scar sat down with a sigh. "I presume Kiara is ruling the Pride Lands?"

Simba raise an eyebrow as if curious that Scar was trying to make small talk. "Yes."

"And she has cubs?"

"Yes. Two, with Kovu."

Scar's ears perked up. "Kovu? Huh, never thought of it. Have they chosen an heir?"

"Yes, the oldest."

Scar sighed bitterly. "Keeping with tradition, are we?"

Simba scowled softly. "Tradition is tradition. Besides, the youngest doesn't mind."

"Lucky for you."

"Does _your_ daughter have cubs?"

"Yes, two. A male and female."

"And which one is the heir?"

"The male; he was second-born. He wanted to be king; his sister prefers to be lead huntress. Little Rose and Dogo—her mate—thought long and hard about the decision so another Scar isn't formed." The old lion chuckled, "It's hard, isn't it Simba? It's hard to watch your cubs grow up and have cubs of their own, and meanwhile, you're sitting around, groaning like an old tree."

A hint of a smile appeared on Simba's face. "Yeah, it's hard. Probably more so for you, since you have to grow old alone."

Scar winced at that, even though it didn't come off as hostile. But he slowly smiled and shook his head. "I'm not alone. I have Little Rose, Dogo, their cubs, and my other children, Nuka and Vitani."

"Vitani's here? And I thought Nuka was dead."

"Yes to the first, and no to the second. He is still very much alive, and raising a cub with his mate, as well as Vitani. And as for Rose, she is with me." A breeze blew rose petals around Scar, making his mane flutter slightly. He raised his head and inhaled, smiling deeply.

The petals blew past the electric borders and around Simba. He sniffed at the breeze, curious to smell a flowery-scent. The rose petals blowing in the wind reminded him of his father. "Simba," He looked up at his uncle, who was staring at him with a solemn expression. "I am getting old, and though I loathe to admit it, my time is nearing. There is something I want to do."

"And that is?" Simba asked.

"I want to make peace between us. I know you never forgave me for what I did in the past, and I know you may never forgive me."

"You killed my father; your own brother!" Simba snarled. "You made me believe it was my fault, and tried to kill me too! Why would I ever forgive you?"

"Simba, try to understand. Jealousy and want can make a body do horrible things. I've heard it with my own ears. My sweet Rose was taken from me by a lion who was jealous that she chose me. I was jealous that my brother earned the throne. In the end, I realize that save for one thing, that lion and I weren't so different. The only difference was I changed for the better. I've realized my sins, and I regret them. Simba, your father and I used to be the best of friends as brothers. It only changed after he was chosen to be king, and your grandfather began spending more time with him than with me. I was jealous, and it blinded me. I'm not asking for your forgiveness; only that we stop this fighting; especially in case we end up in the same place in the end."

Simba was silent during Scar's speech. He never heard of this lion his uncle was speaking of, but he did recall Scar saying his mate had died when his daughter was still a cub. And by the sounds of it, this lion had followed the same path Scar did. And during his speech, the old lion sounded very sincere. Perhaps he could forgive him? No, it wasn't that easy. Maybe someday, but not today. Stop fighting? He could surely do that. "I can't forgive you now," Simba said slowly. "But I agree that we need to stop fighting. I'm not convinced that we'll end up in the same place in the end, but I've been wrong before."

Scar smiled kindly. "Thank you, nephew. Thank you." He stood up and slowly stretched. "I'd better be getting back to camp. Everyone will wonder where I've gone."

"Scar, before you go, is Vitani happy here?"

Scar nodded, "She says she is. She's happy with just a mate and cub. They live some distance from camp in a lone cave; not a kingdom, just a family. And I am proud of her, and of Nuka." He turned to leave, but paused and looked back at his nephew. "Good-bye, Simba." He slowly padded away until his orange-brown figure disappeared into the grass.

Simba stared after his uncle, and fully realized the meaning behind what Scar said before leaving. _Good-bye, Simba._ Scar had made peace with his nephew, had shown a different and better side, and now, unless they end up in the same place, they would never see each other again.

Simba felt a tear trickle down his face.

* * *

**A/N I noticed the font size changed in FanFiction; at least, when I'm editing a chapter. Has anyone else noticed this when you're editing a chapter?**

**If anyone isn't pleased with Sunita, keep in mind that someone she fell in love with found someone else. She feels betrayed and hurt, even though Kaka didn't know he made her feel that way. He is genuinely sorry.**

**I tried to write Anza's attitude the way LionKingIsMyLife described on DeviantART; not wanting a sister, being a hopeless romantic, and accidentally letting secrets loose.**

**I originally wasn't going to give Binti and Malka cubs. But I drew concepts for two cubs for them, and while writing this chapter, I just decided to do it.**

**Lord of Beef Dip asked if Scar and Simba were going to make peace finally. I wasn't going to add that, but I thought that was a really good idea, and so I cooked up a scene for such. Simba isn't going to immediately forgive him for his crimes, but he CAN agree to make peace, though they won't see each other again. Although Simba hates Scar, they're still family, and he was still really fond of his uncle as a cub. That's why he cried a little when he realized he would never see Scar again.**

**BTW, Anza really is related to Taka II and Moja and Mbili. Her mother, Vitani, and Taka II's mother, Little Rose, share the same father. And Anza's father, Kaka, and Moja and Mbili's mother, Adui, are siblings. So Anza and Taka II are cousins, and the twins are Anza's cousins as well. I know this doesn't matter in the real world, but I just prefer it this way. But Anza won't be related to Binti's cubs ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl: Yes it is :( Yeah, even if they don't see each other again, at least they established peace :)**

**Yeah it is :)**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: Ah, ok :D**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was a few weeks after we discovered Binti was pregnant. We also noticed Daddy had been getting slower; he preferred to sleep under his tree more often, and didn't eat as much. One day, Matilda pulled me and Dogo aside with a solemn face. "I'm afraid Scar's time is very close." She confessed. "It's nearing the time he will see Rose again."

This brought tears to my eyes. I had known Daddy would die someday, but it still hurt and scared me. "He's still hanging on though," Matilda continued. "He's just as stubborn as always. But I think it might be a good idea to have his family with him; you, Nuka, Vitani, and the grandcubs and mates."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell everyone." Zoe said from Dogo's shoulder. "What about the rest of the pride?"

"We'll wait a while." Matilda answered. "And give him some time alone with his family."

Zoe nodded and took flight. I trotted off for the tree. I found Daddy lying under said tree, looking very old and gray. If not for the soft rise and fall of his chest, I would have thought he was dead.

I sat down next to him and nudged his head with my snout. His eyes slowly opened as he yawned. "Hello, Little Rose." He smiled. It fell when he saw my solemn expression. "What is it?"

At that moment, Dogo came walking up; behind him were Nuka and Vitani. The cubs were bouncing around their feet. Bora and Kaka trailed behind. "What's all this?" Daddy asked, seeing their sad expressions. "Why the long faces?"

"You're gonna die!" Anza yelled.

"Anza!" The other cubs snapped, glaring at her as she hung her head low with a guilty expression. A hint of a smirk appeared on my face, despite the cold truth; this was starting to look very familiar.

"What she means, Dad," Vitani started slowly, scowling down briefly at her cub. "Is that Matilda told Little Rose and Dogo your time was nearing close."

"She also said you're stubbornly holding on." Nuka added in uncharacteristic seriousness.

Daddy sighed softly. "So the cat is out of the bag, hm? I suppose it _is_ my time, but I'm not sure I want to leave yet."

I lay down and nuzzled his head. Nuka sat behind him, and Vitani lay down opposite from me. The cubs, Taka, Uru, Moses, and Anza piled around his paws, cuddling into his graying mane. Dogo sat nearby, nodding for Bora and Kaka to sit beside him. We all sat in silence until Daddy spoke up, "I am happy I came here. I met a beautiful lioness, although I lost her early. But we had a cub, I found my other two children, and they all had cubs. I've never been happier anywhere but here."

I saw Zoe up in a tree, giving me an inquiring look. Glancing at Daddy, I nodded discreetly, signaling that she could bring the rest of the pride. Nodding in return, she flew away from the tree.

I looked back at Daddy and licked his cheek. I knew he was holding on because he was stubborn, and because he still thought of me as a young cub, and he didn't want to let me go just yet. But I was an adult; I was queen, for Maahes's sake!

Daddy looked at each of the cubs in turn and smiled. "I am glad I found my children, that my youngest has become a good queen despite her handicap, and that my children have cubs. I am a happy lion." He sighed softly as he noticed the rest of the pride gathering around. They all had melancholy expressions.

Sighing again, Daddy said, "I think I'm ready to go now."

At this, tears began to fall from not only my eyes, but everyone else's as well. We said our goodbyes and "I love you"s. The pride approached Daddy one-by-one. There wasn't a long speech; just a simple goodbye sufficed.

One lion didn't go back to the group like the rest of the pride did. Uncle Kafil sat down some distance. His mane had been graying lately; he, Aunt Kenya, and Aunt Savannah were the oldest lions behind Daddy. "Kafil." He enquired.

"Scar, you and Rose were my best friends." He said, voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't say one last goodbye to her before she died. If I couldn't do that, I want to at least bid you goodbye before you leave."

Daddy slowly smiled. Kafil had been his dearest friend; especially after Mother died. They often sat and talked together. "Thank you, Kafil." He said. "If it is any consolation, you were my dearest friend." He looked down at his family, and to the rest of the pride. "Thank you, everyone. You've all helped me see the error of my sins, and changed me. You are my true pride, my true kingdom, and my true family. Thank you…and goodbye." Nudging the cubs away, he crossed one paw over the other, and laid his chin on them. Before he closed his eyes forever, he looked to the sky at something none of us could see. "…My sweet Rose…" He whispered, his eyes closing shut. His expanding and contracting sides slowly slowed down until they stopped.

Everyone held their breath. "G-G-Grandpa S-Scar?" Taka squeaked nervously.

Matilda approached Daddy and sniffed him. Then she put her ear near his mouth. After listening for a few seconds, she stood up straight and said, "Scar, the first king of the sanctuary…is dead."

A sob broke out of me. Dogo came over and stood beside me. I grabbed him and sobbed into his mane. He licked my forehead; I could feel tears dripping onto my head from his face. Taka and Uru, both crying loudly, hugged our forelegs; Taka on mine, and Uru on Dogo's. I could hear the rest of the pride crying as well. It was almost evening before we were calm enough to start the funeral.

Dogo and Malka, the strongest males, left to fetch a round stone from the Rock Pit. Nuka and Isaac dug a big grave next to Mother's grave; it was a no-brainer that Daddy should be buried next to her. In about half an hour, Dogo and Malka came back, rolling a large stone about the same size as Mother's burial stone.

As his kin, Nuka, Vitani and I nudged Daddy's body onto our backs and gently rolled him into the grave. We gave him some last licks before we began to kick dirt into the grave. Each of the pride, even the cubs, took turns kicking dirt in until it was filled. Then the stone was rolled on top. After thinking for a little bit, I went to the Rose Field, dug up a large orange rose, and carried it back, roots and all. Seeing what I was doing, Mildred dug a spot in front of the stone. With Matilda's help, I positioned the rose in the hole, and Mildred, Taka and Uru filled the hole with dirt. Mildred and Matilda left with the tortoise shell, and returned with it full of water. As they poured water on the rose, I sat back to admire the grave. It resembled Mother's with the rose, only hers' was a golden rose.

Matilda stood beside the grave and spoke in a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Toda, a beloved lion has past. Scar, formerly known as Taka, came to the sanctuary years ago. He met our dear friend, Rose, and we all were able to change him from the sour lion he was to the one we knew and loved. Scar and Rose fell in love, and became our king and queen. Our current queen, Little Rose, was born within time. Soon, Rose died in a tragic accident. And yet, Scar continued to rule without his queen. He stepped down for his daughter, and saw his grandcubs. He was reunited with his son and daughter, and they had their own cubs.

"Scar was a good king, despite his troubled past. He was also a good lion for years, before, during, and after his rule in the sanctuary. He has started this kingdom, and I think it will continue on for many years to come."

The rest of the pride stepped up and said their pieces, saying good things about Daddy. There were sniffles and tears amongst the speeches, but they were heard and accounted for. Eventually, it was my turn.

I stood near the grave, and glanced at Adui. She nodded, and began to speak for me. [My father, Scar, formerly known as Taka, has left us today. He died a brother, an uncle, a mate, a father, and a grandfather. He was born in the Pride Lands. His older brother, my uncle Mufasa, was chosen over him to be king. My father so desperately wanted to be king. His jealousy and want cost him dearly. Before he could pay for his sins, he was given a second chance.

[He was brought to this sanctuary. He met my mother, Rose. I was soon born. My mother died. Yet my father lived on. He lived to see me grow up, find love, and become queen. He lived to see his grandcubs be born and grow. He lived to see his son and daughter again. He was a very old lion when his time came. Although life wasn't always kind to him, he lived a happy life; especially here. May his memory live on, even years from now, when his great-great-great-great grandcubs walk the earth. His coming to the sanctuary will be legend, passed down to his descendants. My father, be it Scar or Taka, king of the sanctuary, will not be forgotten.] I nodded in thanks and sat down.

We all sat in silence as night fell to darkness. Everyone began to make their way to their caves. Vitani and Kaka had told me they were leaving for their home, which was only five minutes away. "I like living with my family, but it's sometimes a little too homey." Vitani had said. "I prefer living in a regular pride, with no king and queen."

I nodded and licked her cheek goodbye. Nuka nuzzled her cheek. "You'll come visit us, Tani?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

Sunita and Zahra stepped up. "If it's not too much trouble, Vitani, may Zahra and I come? It wouldn't be fair for her to live without her father when she's still a cub."

Vitani immediately nodded. "Of course it's fine. Welcome to the family."

Sunita nuzzled her brother, mother and aunt goodbye; Zahra said her goodbyes to her family and friends before Sunita lifted her by the scruff. Kaka carried Anza by her scruff, and with Vitani leading the way, the lions disappeared into the grass.

"M-M-Mama?" Taka asked, pawing at my foreleg. "Are y-you co-coming to b-b-bed?"

I shook my head. "Leave your mother for now, son," Dogo said gently. "She needs to be alone for a while." He herded the cubs to the cave.

I watched them leave until I was alone in the dark. I stared at Daddy and Mother's graves. Tears ran down my cheeks. It had been tough living without Mother. But that was when I was a cub. Now I'm an adult; I have my family and pride to care for.

Wiping my tears away, I sat up straight, determined to not cry anymore. I decided that when Mother died; I wouldn't forget her, but I wouldn't cry over her either. Now I decided I'm not going to forget Daddy, but I'm not going to forget him either.

I stood up and looked at the sky. I saw two stars twinkle brightly. I smiled, wondering if Daddy and Mother found each other. I certainly hoped so.

Just then, two light gray clouds appeared. One looked like a lioness with fluffy ears. The other was a thin male lion. They ran towards each other and nuzzled before being blown into nothing. My smile broadened. [Mother and Daddy are finally reunited.] With that thought in mind, I could sleep in peace.

* * *

**A/N This was a sad chapter :( In this, we say goodbye to the lion who started this series: Scar. But at least he died a happy lion, and is with Rose now and forever :)**

**I decided to not have so many lions in one place, and just have Vitani, Kaka and Anza live five minutes away. And Sunita and Zahra could come as well, as Zahra had a father and half-sister to live with. They're all just a small family; not a kingdom.**

**This isn't quite the end of the story ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl145: It IS sad and emotional :(**

**I'm working on a oneshot of that at the moment, actually ;)**

**Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover: Really? I'm guessing other people were like that too. I'm glad they're together again too :)**

**thebigcrunchone9: Yes he is and can :D**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: Yeah, it is :( But you're right; he IS with her now :) I suppose that's true.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Third Person POV

The next few weeks were somewhat normal. Everyone was still grieving over Scar the first several days; Little Rose and her family were grieving the hardest. Scar was close to pretty much everyone in the pride. But soon, moods began picking up; especially when Binti gave birth to two healthy cubs.

The oldest cub, a male, was dusty tan with light brown eyelids, tan toes, snout, ear linings, throat, chest, and belly, a dark brown tail tip, a black Outlanders' nose, and a small fluff of fur on his head. His younger sister was a lighter dusty tan, with dusty-red eyelids and ear linings, light tan snout, throat, chest, and belly, a grayish-brown tail tip, and a pink, heart-shaped Pridelander's nose.

The female was named Lyra, which meant "heart-shaped nose" by her mother. Malka named his son Tojo after one of his cubhood friends, who he said resembled the young cub.

The cubs were ecstatic that they got new playmates, even if they were too little to play with yet. Anza was most excited about Tojo, and often fawned over him when she and Zahra visited, saying how cute and handsome he was. Zahra rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, but didn't say anything about it.

After a little over a week, the cubs' eyes opened. Lyra's eyes were blue; Tojo's were orange. Their personalities came forth as well. Lyra seemed to be always smiling and giggling, and tried to walk at a very early age. Tojo, however, was more laid back, and preferred to nap than try and walk.

One day, Taka and his friends gathered beneath the Scar Tree, which was the tree Scar had practically lived under in his last days of his life. Taka, Moses, Moja, and Mbili's manes had been growing in on their heads and a little on their chests. Taka and Moses' manes resembled Scar's, although Moses was also growing a little brown goatee, like Nuka's. Moja and Mbili's manes resembled Isaac's, although Mbili had a bit of a flip in his mane.

"S-so, we-we're agreed?" Taka asked. "We-we'll ask our p-p-parents, an-and if we ca-can go, we'll go an-and ask Zahra and An-Anza's parents if th-they can g-go?" Lately, Taka's stutter hadn't been as bad as when he was younger; but if he was scared, or talking fast, it would worsen.

"Yep." Moses, Taka's partner-in-crime, nodded. "You think they'll say 'yes'?"

"Who knows?" Uru shrugged.

"I hope so." Moja said.

"Yeah, I'd like to go exploring outside of camp territory." Mbili added.

"But we-we're no-not going out o-o-of camp te-territory," Taka pointed out.

While the others had been talking, Uzuri had been silent, thinking about a dream she had a few nights ago. This dream wasn't clear; it was somewhat fuzzy, and the lions in it were solid colors. She had seen eight young adolescent lions. Three were light cream, one was dusty red, another was reddish-brown, one was yellowish-brown, another was silver, and the last was light brown. They were all running from three brown lions. When the three surrounded the cubs, two young adult lions, one golden, and one brown, had leapt in and saved the cubs. The dream ended at that point.

"Uzuri?" Her ears perked up when Taka called her name. "C'mon, l-l-let's go!"

"Coming." She said, blushing slightly.

* * *

The young adolescents found their mothers talking by the pond. "M-Mom," Taka said. "We want t-t-to go exploring. C-c-can we?"

Little Rose exchanged glances with Adui and Bora. "Sounds fine with me," Bora shrugged. "As long as they don't go too far."

"Yes, I agree." Adui nodded.

Little Rose looked back at the young adolescents, who were staring at her with pleading eyes. Sighing, she nodded, [Yes, you may go. But don't go too far!]

"We won't, M-M-Mom!" Taka promised.

"Thanks, Mom!" Uru grinned.

All of the young adolescents ran out of camp as their mothers watched them. "Do you think we should have?" Bora wondered aloud, worriedly.

"They'll be fine." Binti said, grooming a squirming Tojo. "You still worry too much; not as much as a cub, but you still worry."

* * *

The young adolescents, led by Taka, soon found the camp Zahra and Anza lived. Both Zahra and Anza had been growing into young adolescents, although Anza was the younger of all of the young cubs. "Hey, Zahra!" Uru called out. "Anza!"

Both girls, who had been practicing their skills—Zahra practicing hunting with a ball of grass, and Anza practicing fighting with Vitani—looked up at the call. "Hey, guys!" Anza grinned, jumping away from her mother.

"Hi, guys." Vitani smiled. "What brings you all here?"

"We're going exploring," Moja explained.

"And we want Zahra and Anza to come along too." Mbili finished. "Can they?"

"May we, Mother?" Zahra asked.

"Yeah, can we, Mom?"

"Well, it's fine with me, but Zahra, you'll have to ask permission from Sunita." Vitani said. "After all, she's your birth mother."

"Ok." Zahra trotted away to find her mother.

"How are things back at the Royal Camp?" Vitani asked.

"Good." Taka nodded. "D-D-Dad's been t-teaching me t-t-to be king."

"That's good." Vitani nodded. She turned to her half-niece. "And you, Uru?"

"Mom and Aunt Kenya are teaching me to hunt."

"They're not mad that I took their best huntress, are they?" Vitani joked. After she joined the rugged lioness's family, Sunita mentioned she was one of the best huntresses of her previous pride.

Uru laughed, "No, they're not. They understand she wanted to be with Kaka and that Zahra shouldn't be without him."

Speaking of which, Zahra came trotting back to the group. "She said it's ok." She grinned. "Where are we going?"

"It's a s-surprise." Taka winked.

"All right, then." She giggled. "Let's go!"

"Be back by sunset, you two," Vitani warned the two half-sisters. "Or you'll be in trouble!"

"We will." Zahra and Anza promised as they followed their friends through the grass.

Soon, there was a line of cubs. Taka was in the lead; followed by Moses, Uru, Zahra, Moja, Mbili, Uzuri, and young Anza in the back of the line. The young adolescents held their heads up like proud lions trotting through the grass and over rocks and fallen trees.

Soon, they came upon a deep pit filled with rocks: the Rock Pit. Uru's eyes widened at the sight. "Guys, Mom and Dad said we can't go here. And we promised Grandpa Scar-"

"No one w-w-will know." Taka assured her.

"But Grandpa Scar might see." She looked at the sky as if expecting her grandfather's stern face in the clouds.

"C'mon, scaredy-lion," Moja teased her. "We won't be here for long."

"Yeah," Mbili agreed. "We're just gonna look and leave."

"No one will ever know we were here." His twin brother finished, winking.

"Well," Uru said nervously, shuffling her paws.

"Come on, Uru," Zahra grinned, nudging her best friend with a paw. "Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, the twins are right: we'll just look, and then we'll leave."

"Well…all right." She finally sighed.

"C'mon." Taka led the group to the edge of the pit. Everyone looked in at awe at the numerous rocks, all of different sizes and shapes.

"Cool!" Anza said. "Is this really where Grandma Rose died?"

"Yeah," Taka nodded. "Th-that's what G-G-Grandpa Scar said."

"He said Grandma Rose was pushed in by our other grandfather, Grandpa Devil." Uru added.

"Why?" Anza asked.

"It was an accident." Moses said. "Grandpa Devil was in love with Grandma Rose, and was angry at Grandpa Scar for being her mate. He never told us why Grandpa Devil pushed Grandma Rose into the river though."

"Dad told us." Taka said. "H-he said th-that G-G-Grandpa Devil followed Grandma Rose and t-t-tried to c-convince her to b-be with him. She refused, and h-h-he chased her t-to the Rock Pit out o-o-of anger. He tr-tried to att-attack her, but he acc-accidentally pushed her into th-the pit."

"No one knew until a year later." Uru added.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the story. "…Wow." Moja whispered.

"Ditto, bro." Mbili nodded.

Uzuri squirmed slightly. "Can we leave now, guys? This place gives me the creeps."

"What, you think the ghost of Rose is around?" Anza teased. She stalked behind Uzuri and growled.

The cream-colored young lioness jumped; luckily, away from the edge of the pit. "Anza, stop it!" Zahra scolded.

"Yeah, th-that wasn't nice." Taka agreed, scowling not unlike Scar.

Anza lowered her head guiltily. "Sorry."

"C'mon, guys," Taka said. "Uzuri's right; we sh-should leave."

The others followed the brown lion until they were a good distance away from the pit. Sharp-eared Zahra heard a noise; like a lion stepping on dry grass. Her ears swiveled back as she froze. Mbili noticed his cousin wasn't moving anymore. "Zahra? What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something." She said.

"What?" Moja asked curiously.

Before she could answer, there was a loud roar. The young adolescents flinched at the sound. Then, three lions stalked out of the tall grass. One, the only male, was dark brown with red eyes. The other two were female; one was light tan with dark blue eyes, and the other was dark tan with light orange eyes.

Taka and Uru's eyes widened, recognizing the lions. "Not y-you g-guys again!" Taka exclaimed in fright.

"Ah, so you recognize us?" The male chuckled.

"Because _we_ recognize _you_ two as well." The blue-eyed female sneered; she talked faster than the male. The other female simply growled.

"Who are you?" Zahra scowled, although she was still scared.

"Why, we are the Brown Pride," The male purred. "We travel around, rather than stay in one place. My name is Kahawia. These are my sisters, Haraka, the blue-eyed one, and Kishindo, the orange-eyed one."

"Your mother, the silent one, killed our other sister, Kidogo!" Haraka snarled. Kishindo growled again.

"Well, y-you we-were trying to c-cub-cubnap us!" Taka retorted. "She d-d-deserved t-to d-die!"

"Enough!" Kahawia roared, scaring the younger lions.

Meanwhile, Zoe was flying overhead, looking for Taka, Uru and their friends. She had a bad feeling something was wrong, and couldn't sit still until she figured out if they were in danger, or if she was imagining things.

Soon, she found what she was looking for. In addition, there were three brown lions; the male roared loudly. Then, Taka and the others ran off, screaming, "Run!" The brown lions chased after them.

"Oh, dear!" Zoe exclaimed. "I-I-I must tell Dogo and Little Rose!" She flew back to the camp as fast as she could.

Down on the ground, Taka and Uru led their friends through tall grass, around rocks, and over old branches, desperate to escape the lions chasing them. They were so scared, they didn't think to run home, where the Brown Pride would be outnumbered.

As they leapt over a fallen tree branch, Anza, who was behind again, tripped over the branch and tumbled head over heels into the dirt. "Anza!" Zahra cried.

"Go! I'll catch up!" She yelled, not knowing the Brown Pride was gaining on her, fast.

Ignoring her, Zahra ran back and helped her younger sister up. The others came back, realizing it was too late to run anymore. The Brown Pride were upon them.

"I told you to run!" Anza snapped.

"And leave you behind? No way!" Zahra retorted.

The Brown Pride began circling them, grinning madly. "Why are you doing this?" Moses cried. "What do you want with us?"

"More than that, what did you want with Taka and Uru?" Moja asked.

"Yeah, when you tried to cubnap them!" Mbili added.

Kahawia laughed. "Why, it's quite simple. Allow us to explain. We are one pride. But we are all related."

"Thus, we can't ensure that the pride will be continued after we die." Haraka said.

"Why not try to find a male or female lion then?" Uzuri suggested. "And invite them into the pride?"

"Foolish girl," Kahawia growled. "We don't accept just _any_ lion into the pride!"

"So we decided that rather than accepting a grown lion into the pride as one of our mates, we could just steal a cub from another pride and make _them_ our heir."

Taka and Uru glanced at each other in shock. It only made half-sense; Taka was brown in color, though Uru was dark red. "Why cubnap me then?" Uru asked. "I'm not brown; I'm red!"

"We're somewhat desperate." Haraka confessed. "Fur color doesn't matter to us; we'll pick any cub. Besides, you look more brown than red."

"We'll leave those twins, the cream cub with the fluffy head, and the silver cub alone," Kahawia concluded. "The rest of you are coming with us."

That was Taka, Uru, Moses, and Anza. Taka growled, baring his teeth. "We-we're _not_ going anywhere." He snarled.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Haraka yelled. "You will either come quietly, or we'll do this the hard way! Which will it be?"

"Neither!" Taka roared as loud as he could. It wasn't as loud as his father's, but it was loud, nonetheless.

Then, two other roars sounded. But these roars were unfamiliar to any of the lions. Suddenly, two young lions leapt from seemingly nowhere. One was a handsome golden one with blue eyes; the other was a dirty-brown one with a tangled mane and tail tuft, and brown eyes. These lions looked like they were about two years old; older than Taka and his friends, yet younger than their parents.

The golden lion stood in front of the younger lions and growled at the Brown Pride. His dirty-brown companion attacked Kishindo with a roar. She fought back, growling and snapping. When Haraka tried to help her sister, the younger lion twisted around and snapped and fought back. The same happened when Kahawia attacked; this time, the young lion attacked him. Meanwhile, behind the golden lion, the younger lions watched on in awe and fright.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took so long. Combination of getting sick a few weeks ago, and writer's block.**

**By now, the male cubs' manes are growing in (think teenage Simba in TLK 1 1/2) If you want to really see what Moja and Mbili's manes will look like, there's a pic of them in my DeviantART gallery.**

**Binti and Malka's cubs are here :D I had thought them up and drawn them a long time ago. Lyra actually means "heart shaped nose" without a hyphen, but I don't think that one little punctuation makes such a big difference. I named the boy after another sub-canon TLK character; you'll see why when I post the pic of them. It shows them as newborns, cubs, and adults.**

**Like I said in my newest DA pic (Zahra or Uzuri?) Zahra and Uzuri are starting to show interest in Taka. He doesn't seem to notice though -_- But maybe someday...**

**The Brown Pride returns! And the reason why they wanted to kidnap Taka and Uru. I really hadn't thought of one when I first wrote about them. I don't know where I came up with the notion that they want to kidnap cubs to make them their heirs. Maybe when I decided the whole pride was related.**

**The two lions at the end are ones I created a long time ago when I decided to extend the plot of this story. At first, I was gonna end it after Scar died. But I thought of those lions, and decided to add them into the story by extending said story. You'll officially meet them in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**Mysterygirl145: Thank you :) Well, they aren't; they'll be introduced in this chapter.**

**Robert Downey Jr94: You'll find out; thanks :)**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thanks :)**

**Zanondalf1992: Thanks :D I already have the last few chapters written out, and Simba and his family aren't making an appearance.**

**Lord of Beef Dip: That's fine :)**

**Thanks very much :D I'm still kinda working on a oneshot of that.**

**In my universe, Zira killed him when he was a cub; not very original XD but I didn't have many other ideas.**

**I've been thinking about it, but I have other projects I want to work on, so it either won't happen, or it'll happen slowly. I'll try not to; basically, I'd write that Zira IS jealous of Rose, but wouldn't dare kill her because that would anger Scar, and he would want her even less.**

**Warriors-Horseland-Gal: What can I say; I like surprises :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

All at once, more roars pierced the air. Then, Dogo, Nuka, and Isaac came running through the grass, growling. "Not _you_ again!" Dogo snarled.

"Get away from our children!" Nuka roared.

The two younger lions growled at the Brown Pride. "You're outnumbered, three to five," The golden one said. "You might as well leave."

"Yes," The brown lion agreed. "Leave, before the rest of the pride comes."

"My m-mom killed one of you b-before," Taka added. "She can d-do it again!"

The brown lions glared at the others. After several minutes, Kahawia finally said, "Very well. But we'll be back, someday."

"No, you won't," Dogo corrected harshly. "You'll stay far away from my pride; from my family. You'll never set paw into this territory ever again! Now get out of here!"

Kahawia growled before stalking away; Haraka and Kishindo followed their brother. Soon, they were gone.

Taka and Uru, Moses, and Adui, Mbili, and Moja ran to their fathers; Zahra and Anza went to their Uncle Nuka. "Thank Maahes you're all safe." Dogo sighed. He looked at the young lions who had gotten to their kin first. "Thank you, for saving our children."

"Of course," The golden lion nodded. "We would never leave young lions, who are in danger, alone. My name is Zuri. This is my brother, Mambo."

"We've heard of your pride," Mambo mentioned. "You are King Dogo, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"And your mate, Queen Little Rose? She's mute, right?"

"…Yes." Dogo raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious.

Throwing a slight glare to his brother, Zuri chuckled, "Please, forgive my brother. He tends to speak freely."

"Oh, it's fine." Nuka smiled.

"Anyway, we left our pride several days ago. We've thought about creating our own pride, but we haven't met any females who are interested. So, I was just wondering, would it be possible for us to join yours?"

"We can cub-sit," Mambo spoke up.

"We're not babies!" Uru protested angrily. "I'm going on my first hunt in a month! And Zahra's older than all of us!"

"Uru, he didn't mean offence." Isaac chided.

"Yes, as I said, he speaks his mind too much." Zuri added, throwing a charming smile at the reddish-brown female.

"But my mate and I _do_ have two young cubs," Malka said. "They're a little over a week old." He turned to Dogo. "Maybe it would be a good idea to have some extra paws in the pride, hm? I doubt we've seen the last of the Brown Pride."

"I agree," Nuka nodded. "Plus, he _did_ save our children."

Dogo gazed at the young lions, deep in thought. He didn't deny that he was worried the Brown Pride would return. And even though the pride was big, and already had five growing males to add to the other five, Isaac had told him that Moja and Mbili were thinking of leaving the pride to travel. And Kafil was getting old; he usually spent his days laying in the shade, talking with Kenya, Mildred, Matilda, and Savannah, who were as old as he. Bora led the hunting parties right now, and in a month, as his daughter said, Uru herself would hunt as well.

Finally, he said, "I want to talk it over with Little Rose; as queen, it is also her decision to allow strangers into the pride. When she hears you saved the children from the Brown Pride, she may be in favor of you joining. I want you to stay in the pride for a day; we will see if you can join. If not, you must leave immediately. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." Zuri and Mambo both bowed their heads low.

"Very well. Let's go home." Dogo turned and led the rest of the lions home; Taka and Uru bounded close behind.

* * *

As they neared camp, Zahra and Anza turned to go home. They said goodbye to their friends, thanked Zuri and Mambo for saving them, and ran home to their family. Eventually, the rest of the lions came home.

Little Rose trotted up quickly with a worried expression, nuzzled Dogo deeply, and nuzzled her children. "Did Zoe tell you what happened?" Dogo asked.

She nodded, glancing at the young strangers, who immediately bowed their heads to the queen. "These two saved the children," Dogo explained. "They offered some extra paws in the pride; I think we should give them a day's chance."

Little Rose sent them a grateful smile for saving Taka, Uru, and their friends. After thinking the proposition over for a few seconds, she nodded to Dogo. Understanding, he turned to Zuri and Mambo, and said, "You may stay for a day; until then, we will consider letting you two stay."

They nodded their thanks. "Your highness, I am Zuri," The gold adolescent said, bowing at the foreleg. "This is my younger brother, Mambo. As a warning, he tends to speak his mind frequently."

"I can introduce myself, Zu." Mambo frowned, tossing a thick tangle of mane from his face. "I don't forget my own name, you know."

* * *

**A/N Not very long, but I hadn't updated in over a month, so I just wanted to post SOMETHING!**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I created the two new lions when I decided to extend the storyline. Since I've been revising the bios of the KotS characters, you probably won't see them right away. Basically, Zuri is golden-colored with a darker mane and tail, and blue eyes. I even have a voice actor for him and his brother; Zuri's is Kenneth Branagh, who played Gilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets, and voiced Miguel in Road to El Dorado. I was thinking of Lockhart when doing Zuri's design (I don't like Lockhart at all)**

**Mambo is all brown, and his mane and tail are tangled. His voice actor is one of my favorites: Johnny Depp, who played Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean series) Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland 2010) and voiced Rango in the movie of the same title. Jack Sparrow inspired Mambo's design; plus, he kinda has the same loopy attitude as Jack.**

**Also, I won't say on DeviantART, but since she was the most popular choice, and is my favorite as well, Taka II's love interest is Zahra, Sunita's silver cub :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but one just came to mind. So I decided to make one. Instead of being about Scar's pride, this one is about Little Rose's.**

**I don't own Scar, Nuka or Vitani, or any other Lion King characters; they all belong to Disney. I do own the rest of the lions though. Also, I'm busy with other stories, so this may not be updated much.**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thanks :)**

**Mysterygirl145: I get it XD I've decided on the pairing of Taka II and Zahra, but I'm not leaving Uzuri in the dark; you'll see in the Author's Note ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

For the rest of the day, Zuri and Mambo got to know the pride. Vitani and her family had come over after hearing of the two young lions who had save their children. Everyone, even if they weren't related to Taka and his friends and family, thanked the strangers for saving them.

That evening, all of the young lions were sat together under Scar's Tree, eager to hear Zuri and Mambo's story. "We lived in a pride far, far away from here." Zuri said proudly. "In our pride, if a cub is a male, they leave to make their own homes elsewhere."

"Isn't anyone made heir to the throne?" Moses asked, confused.

"Not until the king and queen feel it's time." Zuri explained. "Mambo and I were only the first litter of the king and queen, so we weren't in line for royalty. So, when our manes were starting to grow, and when we were old enough, we went on our merry way. Of course, I had to stick with Mambo, since he'd get lost without me."

"Actually, dear brother, I'm afraid you're thinking backwards." Mambo remarked. "It was _you_ who got lost, and _I_ had to stick with you so you wouldn't get lost."

Anza and Zahra laughed. "Malka is like that," The young silver lioness remarked. "If he wasn't with someone, he'd get lost just stepping out of his cave."

"Well, we may just become good friends with him." Mambo smiled as Zuri rolled his eyes.

Anza nudged Uru and whispered, "Isn't Zuri just so handsome?"

Uru groaned softly. "Anza, you're such a—"

"I actually agree," Uzuri said. "He _is_ very handsome." Zahra only glanced at Taka with a soft smile.

Before Uru could say anything else, Zuri asked, "So, what do you fine ladies and gentlemen want to do with your lives?"

"I'm th-the heir to the throne." Taka said proudly. "I'm going to b-be a g-g-great king, like my father and g-grandfather."

"I want to be Taka's adviser, like my father." Moses said. "Mom says I'm just as smart as he is."

"I'd like to be a huntress." Uzuri said shyly. What she didn't say was that she thought she may have potential as a sha-lioness. She had been thinking back on her dream; the one where she saw some young lions defended by two other lions from some brown lions. Her dream had come true, in a sense. She heard about how Minerva could communicate with the Spirits of the Past, and wondered if she would have dreams that showed the future.

"Me and my brother may leave the pride when we grow up," Moja said.

"But in case we don't leave, we'll be Royal Guards, protecting the pride from any and all enemies." Mbili finished with a proud smile.

"I'm not part of this pride, but I want to be a warrior in my family, and find a mate someday." She said, smiling at Zuri.

"I'd like to be a huntress, like Uzuri." Zahra said. "And maybe find someone who loves me." She scooted closer to Taka, who still looked oblivious.

"Uru, what would you like to do?" Zuri asked with a charming smile.

"I want to be lead huntress of the hunting party, like my Aunt Kenya, and Grandmother Rose."

"You don't want a mate as well?"

"No. I can take care of myself just fine." She said, holding her head up high.

Zuri looked very surprised. "Well…I'm somewhat shocked. I would think a beautiful lioness, such as yourself, would want a strong, handsome male by her side."

She scowled at the golden lion. "Zuri, brother, Uru can choose her own path in life." Mambo said. "If she wants a mate, she can have it; whereas, if she doesn't, she doesn't need one. Savvy?"

"Yeah," Taka added. "My s-sister can do wha-whatever she wants with her life."

"All right, peace," Zuri said, holding up his paws in surrender.

"Say, Mambo," Moses spoke up. "Forgive me for asking, but I just realized your name means 'crazy.' Why is that?"

Mambo smiled as though he was proud of this fact. "In our pride, our names defined us. When I was young, my name was once Mwana, which means 'son.'"

"So why was your name changed?"

"He was caught in an antelope stampede." Zuri explained. "He was all right, but got a kick in the head. Ever since, he wasn't the same. He started talking nonsense, he let his mane tangle into those horrid dreadlocks; he just wasn't the same."

"So my name was changed to something that fit me; ergo, a name that meant 'crazy.'"

"That's horrible!" Uru exclaimed. "If you were in our family, Mother and Daddy would never have changed your name!"

"Wasn't your grandfather's name 'Scar?'" Mambo asked. "Was he born with that name, or was he born scarred?"

"His original name was 'Taka.'" She explained. "He got a scar over one eye when he was about our age, and everyone called him 'Scar.' So the name just stuck."

"Well, in that case, I'm pleased I have 'Mambo' as a name. If I were called 'Crazy,' I would have been quite upset." Mambo chuckled.

"And I would have been forever embarrassed." Zuri sighed dramatically.

* * *

Later that evening, the young lionesses were sitting together, grooming and talking. They were all talking about how Zuri was handsome; all except for Uru, who was getting very tired of the subject. Finally having enough, she yelled, "Will you all shut up about that stupid Zuri?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Don't you think he's handsome?" Anza asked.

"I think he is arrogant and full of himself. And anyway, he isn't the only new lion; what about Mambo?"

The young lionesses exchanged looks. "Um, Uru, sweetie," Anza patronized. "Mambo isn't exactly in the right state-of-mind, and he has that horrid mane and tail."

"I once heard that beauty was found within." Uru sniffed.

Uzuri was silent as she watched the cousins argue. She was thinking of something that had happened. She had been taking a nap, and before Uru woke her up with her screaming, she had a dream. In her dream, there was a red lioness with a red eye, and a green eye. A brown lion with brown eyes was with her. Like her dream from before, the images were very fuzzy. But without a doubt, one of the lionesses was Uru. But what about the lion with her? Could it be Mambo?

Well, Uru did seem to be defending him quite a bit today. And she was more at ease with him than with his brother. Could she actually like Mambo? Uzuri decided to say nothing on the matter, not wanting to upset Uru further. She also decided not to tell anyone of her dreams, as they might not understand. But maybe she could talk to Binti; as the sha-lioness, maybe she would understand these dreams. Deciding to do this before turning in for the night, Uzuri stood up and made her way to the caves where Binti lay with her cubs.

"Binti?" She asked. When she stepped forward, she stepped on her own paw and tripped, falling hard to the ground.

"Uzuri, are you all right?" Binti asked in concern as Lyra looked at the cream lioness in curiosity.

"Yes, I'm all right." She said, standing to her feet. "You know me; clumsy Uzuri. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, come closer, and try not to fall.' The dirty yellow lioness chuckled, sitting up.

* * *

Early the next morning, Dogo and Little Rose were awake. It was the morning the new young lions' judgments would be passed. "From what Taka and Uru told me, those two have had quite the life." Dogo said to his silent mate. "Mambo's name was changed after he got kicked in the head by an antelope and had a personality change. The two of them left the pride for their own when they got their manes, and have been alone since. They seem to be good animals, since they saved Taka, Uru, and the others from the Brown Pride."

Little Rose nodded in agreement; then, she looked at her still-sleeping children with a smile. She then looked back at Dogo and nodded. He nodded in understanding.

Later, when everyone was wide awake, Dogo called a meeting to the Tall Rock. He and Little Rose stood on top like the proud, royal lions they were. "I'm sure you are all aware of what this meeting is about. Yesterday, our children were nearly kidnapped by the Brown Pride. But the Spirits of the Past were watching over them, and sent two saviors: Zuri and Mambo." The two young lions nodded their heads modestly when the pride and Vitani and Kaka's family cheered for them. "They have asked to join their pride, and I said we would think about it. Little Rose and I have thought long and hard on the matter, and have reached a decision. We will let the young lions join our family. Zuri, Mambo, welcome to the Sanctuary Pride."

The two young lions bowed their heads to the king and queen. The rest of the pride roared loudly; Zuri and Mambo answered with their roars.

No one looked up to the clouds, and therefore failed to see two clouds forming the shape of two lion heads. One was round with fluffy ears; the other had a thin face and mane. They both seemed to be smiling.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N Last chapter.**

**I'll post Zuri and Mambo's bios on DA after I post this chapter. I made a mistake in the last chapter; Kevin Kline is actually the one who voiced Miguel in Road to El Dorado, and so he will be Zuri's voice actor.**

**As I said before, when he is king, Taka II's queen will be Zahra; I just think they go so well together :3 And as I said, Uzuri will get a sweetheart. It isn't shown in the story, but I like the UzurixMoses pairing. I don't know why; they just seem good together, so together they shall be :D**

**Since her bio said she's clumsy, I tried to write Uzuri having a moment of clumsiness before the story ends. I've been kinda ignoring that fact throughout the story, as well as Malka getting lost easily ^^;**

**15 chapters, 47 reviews, and over 27,000 views. This was a nice story, if not long to finish XD As always, I want to thank those who Favorited it,**

**J4yJ4ys3z  
KitsuneTurner  
Lord of Beef Dip  
Robert Downey Jr94  
Warriors-Horseland-Gal  
XxRebelWriterxX  
dragonbond007  
rosalina123  
thebigcrunchone9**

**Those who put this in their Alerts,**

**KitsuneTurner  
LoverDreamerFighter  
Reldor  
Robert Downey Jr94  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
****Warriors-Horseland-Gal**  
**XxRebelWriterxX**  
**dragonbond007**  
karim . rashidpour  
kellemarine  
rosalina123  
thebigcrunchone9

**And those who Reviewed,**

**DA  
XxRebelWriterxX  
kellemarine  
Reldor  
Silvine Graycine  
kate  
Queen Simba94  
Mysterygirl145  
Warriors-Horseland-Gal  
LarryGarry  
GokaiMaster  
Lord of Beef Dip  
thebigcrunchone9  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
Zanondalf1992  
Robert Downey Jr94**

**Since this is completed, I'm free to start new stories :D I might do Osmosis Jones, and I'll try to write one for the new movie, Epic (I didn't think much of the title, but I liked the movie :))**


End file.
